XMen Revisited
by JainaSolo781
Summary: 20 years in the future, the X-men are plagued by the force that is Phoenix. all hope lost, they turn to Forge who makes a time machine. Leon Lebeau. Review if you want me to recreate any season two episodes in this fan fiction, also if you have any character ideas for a female mutant that might be a good match for Leon, it can be existing or you can create your own.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This Prolog takes place 20 years after the season finale of X-Men Evolution. When he gets teleported back in time it will be right after Angel's Wings in Season two. I do not Own X-Men, Marvel Comics does.

Prolog

Leon Lebeau (Son to Remy Lebeau and Anna Marie Lebeau) was standing in the War Room of the Xavier Institute. He was six feet tall at only 16 years old. He had auburn hair which had a streak of white that he hid in the spikes of his hair. He had completely black eyes with green dots in the center, much like his father's, but with his mother's green instead of red. He was a mutant.

He was leaning against the wall in his X-men uniform which was black spandex with no sleeves. It had a grey X going across the chest. He had a pure metal utility belt with gaps in it that held different items like a visor similar to Cyclops's, or a deck of cards like his father. He had steel toed black and grey boots. To hide his eyes, he had black and grey shades on.

"I think I should go." He leapt forward into the crowd of angry mutants. "My powers are like my mother's but I won't be recognizable even in my base form. Besides, I won't meet my counterpart for awhile." He reasoned.

"Uh, like, your mom is going to totally kill you" Katherine Pryde said standing near him.

"Leon!" his mother shouted. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in training. I can't believe how irresponsible you are, have you no sense?" She screeched.

"Mom! I can absorb their powers and I can go to the past, absorb the phoenix and kill it within my mind. That way Aunt Jean won't have to die. Uncle Scott, support me here. I was thinkin' this up all night." Said Scott Summers looked at him.

"But could you kill the Phoenix? What if it takes over you?" He asked.

"Well, I don't exist there, and I will be reborn, so it will be okay if I die." He told everyone. He chanced a look at his mother. The famous Rogue was ready to pop a vein. "Alright, let me rephrase that. Professor X, I can absorb your powers and knowledge as well and I can destroy it within me. I won't die, cause I will have Uncle Logan's regenerative powers in me." Leon saw everyone nod and start to agree with his plan.

"Chere, da boy is righ'. He is te only one who can stop Jean." His father, Remy, said.

"No, we won't ever see him again, only one person can go back, and if he goes back…"

"If he goes back and succeeds we will cease to be in this position and you will have your own son, without having to raise him in the time of the Phoenix. I know you don't like this Rogue, but your boy is right. He is our only chance. You could lose control with all of us in your head, but he doesn't face that problem." Eric Lensherr told her. "I agree to this idea."

"I second" Pietro Maximoff said standing besides his father.

"Then it is decided. Leon, absorb everyone's power and knowledge." Leon smiled and closed his eyes. He copied everyone's power and knowledge. He ripped the copies from their host. And pulled them to him with his mind. He dropped to his knees in the room and gripped his head. He saw complex notes and the super soldier information fly throughout his mind. He felt Cyclops's power take over his eyes and thanked the Lord for his sunglasses. He felt Wolverine's healing power healing the wounds from the last danger room session. He felt the heat from Pyro's power; he felt the ice from Iceman's power. He felt Magma's power coming through him. He felt the pain in his hand notifying him to his father's power. He felt Magneto's power coming through him, along with Xavier's. Sunspot, Bam -bam, Jamie, Wanda, Pietro, Fred, Lance, Kitty, Kurt, Storm, Berserker, Jubilee, Sam, Piotr, Mystique. Suddenly he felt all the power surges stop. He felt the burning in his hands stop along with the pain in his eyes. He felt strong hands help him stand up. He had a horrible head ache.

Leon slowly opened his eyes to see his sunglasses gone. He sat up slowly and saw he was in the Mansion's living room. He was in a black t-shirt and basketball shorts. He looked to his right and saw his parents arguing with each other. He rolled his eyes and stood up. His senses were in over drive. He felt like he could see the room in a 360 view. He could hear everything, smell everything. He felt like he could out thieve his father.

He turned around and saw his Parents look at him. He saw Rogue sigh in relief and run over to hug him. He hugged her back. His father came and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Y' gave us quite te scare dere, mon garcon."

"Sorry dad." I saw sunglasses on the table and put them on.

"Fils, can I talk to you?" His father asked him. Leon nodded and followed his dad into a secluded part of the mansion. Leon took note of that and promised himself that in the past, he would use this as his make out place.

"What's up Pere?" Leon asked.

"Look, when y' go back. I want y' to have money when y' get dere. Now dat y' have my power and knowledge, I want y' to go and be a t'ief, jus' like I taught y', jus' till y' get enough money. Don' tell y' mere 'bout t'is." He added as an afterthought.

"Who do I give the stolen goods to, to get money?" Leon asked.

"Dere was dis pub, it had people in dere willing to pay f' big buck items." Leon smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, push come to shove, I'll teleport to D.C. and morph into someone else and steal some money, get it wired to an off shore account and then back into mine, or I'll take some jobs there."

"Dat's mon garcon" Remy ruffled his hair. "Don' make a habit of it. Y' jus' need enough money to get t'rough."

"Alright Pere. I promise." Leon and Remy walked out and saw all of the X-men gathered around Forge as he finished the time teleporter.

"Alright, Leon. This is how it is going to work. This will teleport you to anywhere you want in the past. It will be roughly about the time that you, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan are in the middle of your Sophomore year."

"Aww. I don't wanna go to School." Leon exclaimed. He was slapped upside the head by his mother. He gave her a sly grin to which she rolled her eyes.

"Too bad. Now, Professor X is giving you ten thousand dollars, now you have your license right?" He got a nod. "Alright, well I advice a BMX bike cause you can't afford a car." Forge told him typing into his computer. "When you get there it will in be at 6:00 in the morning. The school will be open. Now I recommend you go enroll into the school. We have forged a Social Security card, license, and other credentials as well as emancipation form so that you will legally be an adult. That should only take an hour and School starts at 8:00. So you can go buy a bike, get a cell phone plan, and get something to eat before you need to get back. Any questions?"

"Yes, can I pack one school bag, and a duffle bag full of my clothes and have it taken with me?" Leon asked.

"Yes, in fact, I sent Kitty and Lance out and they have your duffle bag full of clothes right over there. They hung up some clothes for you to change into. They also bought you three pairs of shoes, watches and different sunglasses to go with your clothes. In the school bag they put a few notebooks, pens pencils and their old textbooks. They also went and got an old lap top from that time and put it in there. Here is your wallet with all that money and your credentials. The school's copy are in the black folder in your bag. As for your X-men uniform that is also in your duffle bag."

"Wow, Forge. You really think of everything." Leon said overwhelmed with all the information that he was just told.

"Yes, well. You are a minor, we want to be prepared. Now what power are you going to say you have?"

"Magneto's. I feel like I am more suited for that." He said. Leon turned and ran upstairs and looked in awe at what Kitty had gotten. It was a navy blue dress button up shirt. A black tie was draped around the neck. There were form fitting jeans and a white under armor t-shirt there. He put it all on and heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" He told the person. He sat down and got the black loafers and put them on. They were amazingly comfortable. He put on the black Rolex surprised that Kitty was going to make him look so wealthy. He saw blue and black sunglasses next to where the phone he would activate was and put it in his pocket along with his wallet. He saw a black leather jacket draped over the chair and put it on. He finally looked over to the person who knocked on the door. It was his parents. He smiled at them.

His mother came and squished him in a hug. "I wish I could go with you." She whispered into his ear. He hugged her back tightly and told her he wished she could to.

"Now, now chere. Let the garcon breathe."

"Pere, Mere. I will miss you both. But don't worry Mere. I will see you and be able to tell if you really did use way too much make-up." He was slapped against the head again. Leon laughed at that. "Pere, when I see you with the Acolytes, I won't show y' mercy." Leon smiled at him.

"Don' kill, y' Pere, Mon fils, and that advice I gave you, doesn't apply till y' need it t'." Leon nodded understanding that he wasn't to steal unless he had to.

"I understand Pere." With that he walked with them down the stairs of the mansion.

"All ready?" Forge asked. Leon picked up his duffle bag and his school bag and put them on. He stepped into the machine.

"Do it Forge." There was a bright flash of light and Forge sent Leon Lebeau to the past. Leon had no idea who he said he would be. Maybe he could be Leon Darkholme that was his mother's maiden name.

Leon opened his eyes and saw a newer looking Bayville High School. He saw principle Kelly getting out of his car and heading into the building. Leon sucked in a breathe. He was ready to face the past.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Year isn't right but go with it. Correction to the Prolog, I meant to put motorcycle not BMX. Al French words defined in the text or bottom of story.

Chapter 1:

Leon walked up to the School. Inside the office, it smelt of papers. He saw the desk secretary sitting there. He used the shape shifting powers to make his eyes look ice blue, and he waltzed up to her. He set down his bags, took off his shades and bent over so he was face to face with the secretary.

"Bonjour belle(1)" Leon said. "I need to enroll into school here, is there any way I can do this in under an hour? My bike is in the shop and I was threatened that it would be totaled if I didn't get there by 7:15." He lied to her using the most charm humanly possible.

"Of course. Name?" She said looking flustered. Leon grinned to himself.

"Leon Darkholme." She nodded and typed on her computer.

"Age and date of birth, I also need your paper work" Leon nodded and grabbed his back pack and took out the folder Forge told him about. His birthday was the same except for the year.

"Age is 16, birthday is September 13, 1992" He said smiling when she looked up to grab his paper work.

"Well, I will get this all sorted. I put you in the system," she handed him a piece of paper. "Here is your schedual and a supply list. Come back here when you return so I can finish everything up."

Leon flashed her a beautiful smile. "Merci, belle(2)" he said grabbing his bags and walking out.

He hit the street and saw more teachers pulling up. Her checked to see the coast was clear and used Pietro's power and headed for the city. He stopped right outside a bike shop. He waltzed in and immediately his eyes set on a motorcycle that was a sleek black with an intricate grey design on it.

He walked it up to the clerk and he got an all black helmet while he was at it.

"Are ya sure ya can pay fer this kid?" The man asked in a bored tone. He was wearing plaid, and had a large stomach. He had brown long hair in a pony tail and a large mustache.

"ya, just ring me up." He told him in an annoyed voice.

"Price is 1,500 dollars." Leon sighed and gave the guy the money. He pushed the motorcycle out and lifted the seat. In there was a tiny compartment that could fit his duffle bag. He put it in there and used his metal powers to seal the seat. He pulled the tags off of the bike and helmet.

He zipped up his jacket, got the keys for the bike and put it into the ignition (I don't care if motorcycles don't typically have that). Leon pulled on the helmet, revved the engine and took off for the cell phone shop. He signed up for a phone plan and bought a pre-paid phone that he would later wire so it could only call his phone, without revealing his number to who calls. He got back on his bike and headed for Bayville High. His watch said it was 7:30. Perfect timing.

He pulled up to the School and saw that the X-men had just arrived. Leon grinned it was time for an entrance. He sped up and stopped at a parking spot in front of the school, cutting off Scott Summers. He heard their car door open and smelt Summers come up to him.

"Hey man, I had this spot ready, you can't just come and take it." Leon took off his helmet and turned towards him. Leon put on his black and blue shades and unzipped his jacket.

"Sorry man. But, you snooze you lose." Leon told the man he considered his favorite Uncle. "I'm new here by the way." He held out his hand. "Leon Darkholme" he heard Kitty gasp and saw the others narrow their eyes.

"Darkholme? Any relation to the old principle here?" Scott asked suspicion in his voice.

"Eh, no. Sorry, to disappoint, but I have a secretary waiting for me to finalize my transfer here. Maybe I'll see y' around." He gave Scott and two finger salute and walked toward the school with his back pack on his right shoulder.

Kitty was the first one to speak as Scott got in the car to park elsewhere. "He was like totally hot, and I love his clothing style. It was, like, to die for. I need to meet the person who bought him that." She said in her excited voice. Rogue rolled her eyes and Kurt shook his head.

Leon walked into the front office of the School and saw his black folder sitting there.

"Merci, Madam. You have been very helpful. I am very appreciative." Leon told her taking off his leather jacket.

"It was my pleasure Mr. Darkholme. Here is your locker number, and combination, if you need anything, please, feel free to come by here." Leon nodded his agreement and walked out. He nearly walked into his mother.

"Wahtch where yer goin'" She told him snidely.

"Je suis desole ma cherie" Leon couldn't help it, he had to pull a leaf out of his father's book.

"What?" She asked. Leon smiled at her.

"I am sorry, darling" he said and had to suppress a laugh as she rolled her eyes and walked away. Leon shrugged and looked at his locker number. He almost laughed. It was right next to his mothers. He set after her and when she stopped at her locker he walked up to the one right next to her.

"Well, look here miel(3), I have the locker right next to you." Leon smiled at her and she had a murderous glare.

"What?" He took off his sunglasses to show her, his ice blue eyes. "Is this about the thing with shades?" He put the books he didn't need in his locker, put his jacket in there and closed the door. He leant against the lockers still looking at her. "If it is, I'll go apologize, I'm new here, I feel I might not have put the best foot forward."

"Yah, whahtever. Ah don't care what you've done." Rogue told him assorting through her bag.

"Je doute que," she gave him a look. "Right, sorry, I doubt that, what is your name?" He asked. When she closed her locker and walked off, he tucked his sunglasses in his back pack and took off after her. His black bag hanging off of his shoulder. "Come on. I can't be that bad? Can I?"

"My name is Rogue." She told him. He continued following her.

"Really? Were your parents hoping that you would run away?" Leon asked with a cheeky grin.

"No." She said in a cold tone.

"So, you're not going to tell me your real name." She stopped and faced him

"What's it to ya?" She asked very loudly.

"Jus' trying to be friendly belle." He told her smiling looking down on her. "So, what's a girl so southern doin in New York? Did you move up here with your parents?" He asked. He saw a dangerous glint in her eyes and she retorted in the way he planned.

"What about you? You have a hint of Southern, why aren't ya there?" Leon tried to look grave as he planned his story.

"When I was eleven. My parents discovered, something, unusual with me. They hated it. They hated me. So since I was eleven, they signed emancipation forms, changed my last name, and took off to another country. I lived in the south for another year, then I moved to Michigan, and now I am here." He looked back at her. "Anything else you wanna know about me belle?"

She bit her lip looking a little depressed at what he said."Are, you. Are you a-"

"Am I a what? Mutant?" he saw her nod as she was looking at her feet. "Yes, I am. Are you?" He asked. She looked him in the eye.

"Yes, where I live, they will welcome you. It is Xavier's Institute. It is a place for young Mutants to learn to control their power." She told him. He adjusted his tie.

"Well, if you're there belle, it shouldn't be that bad." He had moved at her slowly till her back was against the wall. He put his arm against the wall and leaned into her. He was really enjoying making his mother blush. Pay back was a bitch. He wouldn't kiss her. Unfortunatly, Scott didn't know that.

Leon heard a scream and he was tackled to the ground by Scott Summers.

"Whoa! Dude! Come on! Merde(4), what was that for? I was just getting to know the dame(5) better." Leon said shoving Scott off of him to stand up.

"You keep away from her Darkholme." Scott told him.

"Scott!" Rogue leaned in and whispered that he was a mutant with no where to go into his ear. Scott didn't calm down, but Jean who heard walked up to Leon and helped him pick up his books.

"Merci, rouge(6)" He told her.

"What's that mean?" She asked as they straightened up.

"Thanks red. It sounds much nicer in French, no?" he asked with a smirk. She laughed.

"Yes, it does. I'm Jean Grey. Excuse Scott. But Rogue's powers, she can absorb people at touch and it affects her, Scott was worried you would touch her, that was it."

"I do nothing Rogue doesn't want me to do rouge. I can promise that." Just then the bell sounded.

"I'll see you around" Jean said to him as she tugged Scott away.

"Bien sur(7)" He titled his head in a way to say ditto. He turned and followed Rogue, and Kitty. He had either one, the other or both in all of his classes. "Bonjour petite" Leon said holding out his hand for Kitty to shake. She did staring at his eyes.

"Wow, you, like totally have ice blue eyes." She said as he released her hand.

"Merci, petite. So, it seems that we have first period together. Lucky me." He said winking at her.

"So, um, what are your powers?" Kitty asked.

"What's your name petite?" Leon asked avoiding the question.

"Oh, I'm Kitty Pryde. I, like, already know your name, Leon." She said forgetting the question.

"Oh, yes, you were in Shade's car right?" Leon asked. Kitty giggled at the nick name that Scott got. He saw Rogue roll her eyes. "What? Did I say something wrong Rogue?" Leon asked with a sly grin.

"Yur an ahss you know that rahght?" Rogue told him. Leon laughed.

"You sounded just like my mother," He said his eyes dancing. She looked down. "Oh, no don't look like that. I don't hate my parents for what they did. They were afraid. Many normal people are when they face the unknown. I don't blame them in the slightest." He said titling his head in her direction as they walked into the classroom.

"Really? I would hate my parents for abandoning me." She told him in a soft voice as her and Kitty sat down at the desks in the back. Leon sat next to her.

"Non, I love my parents. I would take them back if they came. But, it had to be done. Besides, I wouldn't have met you and petite, or rouge, if it hadn't been for my parents. What happens, happens and to focus on the past will only affect your future." Leon said laughing slightly at his own words.

"Wow, you sound totally like Prof. X." Kitty said. "And whose Rouge?" She asked.

"I believe she goes by Jean Grey. Rouge means Red in French. Jus' a little nick name for her, jus' like petite is for you." Leon said to her.

"Oh." Kitty turned her head to the front of the class room as the teaching started droning on about Chemistry and how it is very important to know in almost any branch of science.

The day continued to be boring for Leon as he took notes in his classes. He was bored out of his mind by the time that he was released from his computer class with Kitty, ready to go to lunch.

"So, petite, can I eat lunch with you and your friends, or am I not allowed?" Leon asked looking at her smirking.

"Uh, yeah sure. Let's go meet Rogue at her locker." She said smiling as they headed toward his mother's locker.

"Good, I can drop off my back pack then." She looked at him puzzled. "I have the locker right next to her." He elaborated.

"So, are you French?" Kitty asked.

"I think, my dad was always talking in French, but he was adopted into a French family so I don't know if I really am." He told her the truth.

"So, would you like, really accept your parents if they showed up apologizing for leaving you?" Kitty asked, obviously uncomfortable.

"Kitty, if there is one thing I learned from being alone for so long, it is forgive and forget. Life is too short to hold a grudge with the ones you love. I miss them, so why would I turn them away? I would make them compensate for everything I had to go through, but that is about it." Leon told her as they reached Rogue's and his locker. He shoved his bag in there and pulled out his phone and wallet. He put them in his back pocket and followed Rogue and Kitty to the lunch room.

"So, like this is the lunch room." Kitty said as they reached their destination. Leon scrunched his nose.

"Any suggestions on what to eat?" He asked as they stepped in line.

"Well, the pizza and burgers are good." Rogue said as she got a pizza and water. Kitty got a salad. Leon smiled and got two pizza's, a hamburger and a salad. He also got three cookies while he was at it. With Fred's powers in him, he could eat a lot.

"Hungry much?" Kitty asked as he grabbed two water bottles.

"Maybe." He smirked and followed them to pay for their food. "I am paying for all of this" he told the lady at the register.

"Why?" Rogue and Kitty asked. Both confused.

"For treating me nicely, I haven't had friends before, and I want to convey my thanks." He told them as he handed the lady two twenties. "Keep the change" he told her as he followed the girls to a table. The tables sat eight, they were a circle with four two seater benches. At the one they went to, Scott and Jean were sitting on one bench, Kurt and Evan on another, and Kitty and Rogue sat at the other. Leon took the free seat.

"Bonjour rouge," Leon said to Jean smiling. She giggled and Scott glared at Leon. "Sup Shades."

"Hello, I'm Kurt." Said Kurt.

"Pleasure to meet you. So, are you all from Xavier's School?" Leon asked. They all nodded. "Care to show me it? I have nowhere to go, and a mutant academy sounds inviting." He joked.

"Really? But you're rich. You've got a Rolex." Evan said.

"True, but I am not going to waste my money on an apartment, it isn't worth it. I'll have to buy furniture and I'll be broke by then and won't be able to keep paying for my apartment. Normally, I go to a halfway house and just sleep and shower there, and spend the rest of my time working to keep getting money. The way I see it, if I can go to this Institute of yours, I can train and be with people like me and also have a place to sleep and shower." He told Evan. "What is your name by the way?"

"Evan Daniels" he held out his hand to shake. "What's yours?" He asked.

"Leon Darkholme." His eyes widened. "No, I am not related to this last principle of yours. Why do you guys seem so frightened by her?" Leon asked.

"She was really Mystique. A follower of Magneto." Leon raised an eyebrow at Scott. "Magneto is a very evil mutant that seeks the destruction of normal people, he can control Metal and magnetism. Mystique is a shape shifter." Leon purposely bit his lip when Magneto's power was mentioned.

"That sounds stupid." Leon told him. Scott narrowed his eyes. "I mean, the destruction of Normal people. Not enough mutants are out there to be able to continue existence, if anything, he should seek out a way to turn normal people to mutants, without killing them." Leon said eating his pizza.

Everyone looked thoughtful.

"So, what are you guys' powers?" Leon asked finishing his first pizza and starting on the next one.

"I produce an energy beam from my eyes. My nick name is Cyclops." Leona smirked.

"Cyclops? I think Uni-beam is a better choice." Everyone snorted at this. "Just jokin shades." Leon held his hands up in defense.

"That's funny man. My nick name is Spike and I make wooden spikes that shoot out of my skin."

"Kinky." Leon smirked, Jean and Kitty giggled, and Rogue choked on her water.

"I can teleport and my name is Knightcrawler, and this isn't my real form. I'll show you it at the institute, I have this image inducer so I can go to school and look normal." Leon nodded and smiled.

"My power is to phase through walls and I'm called Shadowcat." Kitty said.

"You like cat's petite?" Leon asked. And Kitty rolled her eyes at his bad joke.

"You already know my power, and since Rogue is already my nick name that is what I use." Leon nodded.

"You gonna tell me your real name?" He asked eyes focusing on her.

"Don't bother man, only Logan knows. I don't even think the Professor knows her real name." Evan said dismissively.

"So what about you Jean?" Leon asked.

"I have telekinesis and am telepathic." Leon nodded.

"Can you see my thoughts?" Leon asked focusing on the image of a big monkey clanging two Cymbals together. Jean focused and burst out laughing and drew out of his mind and he rebuilt his mind walls.

"What?" Scott asked.

"It's just what he was thinking. It was one of those monkeys clashing the cymbals together." Everyone started laughing. By then Leon was starting on his cookies and had finished his first water.

"What?" He asked innocently. "Scott, I'm sorry about cutting you off, by the way. I hope that you don't harbor and ill will toward me." Leon put forth his right hand for Scott to shake. Scott smiled and shook his hand.

"None at all. So, what's your power and nick name?" He asked.

"Power, you will figure out if this Professor X accepts me. As for nick name, don't have one. Never had friends to give me one." Leon said. It was true, none of his friends or parents could think of one. Well, that wasn't true, they liked to call him Nimrod for all the dumb things he did. But they didn't need to know that.

"Well, once we find out, you will get a name." the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Hey, can you give me the address for the place? I have a few errands to run before I go there and I need to go do them." Leon didn't think he would have enough money to replicate his dream room, so he had to go to a quick theft job.

"Sure, I'll give it to you after school." Scott said as they went their separate ways.

Leon walked to his locker and got his back out and switched out everything for his last two classes. He saw Rogue walking past him and ran to catch up. He slung an arm over her shoulder.

"So, where are you headed now?" He asked. She shook his arm off and gave him a pointed look. "What? I don't have any exposed skin. Alright, no arm over the shoulder." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Good, Ah'm headin ta English." She told him. He smiled.

"Great, me too!" The rest of School passed without a hitch and he loaded all of his homework into his bag. He checked and saw the laptop was still there. He pulled on his jacket, zipped it up and put on his shades. He walked out to his bike and saw Scott there.

"Here's the address, when should we expect you?" He asked.

"Well, I am going to go and pull out some more cash and buy a truck, so that I can go and get things for a room, if need be. Then I'll be over there. It might take a while, so expect me in two to three hours." Leon took off his shades and put them in his bag and put on his helmet.

"Alright, I'll see you there. And if you get a truck, get a dodge, they're the best." Scott told him.

"Of course I will." Leon revved up his bike and took off. He first went to the dealership.

He parked his bike in an alley, he molded metal over it and made it invisible with Kitty's intangible power. He ran over to the dealership his jacket unzipped, helmet off and shade on. He walked into the place and walked straight to the dealer.

"Hello there, I am here to buy a truck." The man turned and looked at Leon. He was 5'10'' and had no hair but a friendly face.

"Of course. Any preferences?"

"Yes, black, dodge, ram 1500." Leon said.

"Alright, are getting a loan from the bank?"

"No, I am here to talk a price, then I will go and withdraw the money from the bank, come back and give it to you in cash. I will sign up for insurance here, but I deal with cash, I don't trust myself with credit cards and bank account dealings." He told the man.

"Oh, of course. Well, the starting price is 28,000. I think we can start there."

"I'll take it. How much to start for car insurance?"

"Well, depends what you want."

"Progressive." Leon told him.

"Okay, well, after you get the car you will go to a progressive firm and fill out the papers. Now if you pay the full 28,000 up front all you have to do is pay for the insurance."

"Alright, good. Thank you. I will return as soon as I can, get my car ready."

"Wait, we have three Black rams, but they have different interiors. One has pure black, another tan, the last black and grey. Any preference?" He asked.

"Black and grey." Leon turned and walked out. He teleported to the Thieve pub that his dad told him about. He shifted into an older looking guy with gray short hair. Scars on his face. A lot of muscle and brown eyes. His clothes switched to a black t-shirt, black pants and a grey trench coat.

He walked into the pub and saw a man that was looking around. He was 6'4'', black with black hair cut short. He looked rough around the edges in the Black trench coat he wore. They made eye contact and Leon started forward.

"I am Igor." Leon told the man. "I am a t'ief, in need of a job. Y' willin t' pay the price f' moi?" He asked.

"Yes, I am Gregor, this will be a big one and the sooner you get it done the better. This way." Leon followed him into a booth.

"Make the details quick, I go do this now, and y' pay me immediately." The man smiled and Leon saw his rotted teeth.

"Alright, it is at the Metropolitan Museum. It is a very expensive Egyptian Piece. Worth six million. I will pay you three million when I get it. Fair enough?" He asked.

"Yes, when I do good job, you call me for well payin t'ieven, if I say yes, ten I do good job. Here" Leon handed him the prepaid phone he wired in his classes to his phone. "Press de green button and it will call me. Only me. You won' know my number and don' try tackin me, it won' work." Leon took the picture of the artifact and smiled.

It was an Egyptian tablet, made entirely of gold. This would be fun.

"I'll be back in ten, twenty if it is harder than I t'ink." Leon walked out the front and teleported to the museum. He had his father's memory of stealing from the place. This would be easy. He made himself invisible and walked in. He walked toward the Egyptian pieces and saw his prize. He used Jeans power to levitate it, and then turned it invisible with Kitty's power. He used Jeans power to nudge a guards mind to come over.

Come a guard did, when he saw the piece missing he shut the place down, and the Director of the museum came and unlocked the glass case the piece was in. Leon smiled and guided it out and grabbed it. He teleported to a dark alley. He grabbed the art bag and looked at his watch. It's been ten minutes. He put it in the bag and sped off toward the pub. Walking in, he saw his employer sitting there.

"Here you go." He showed him the bag that contained the artifact. "Put de money on de table and we switch." The man smiled and place the suit case down and opened it. Leon smiled and scanned the money. It was real, and not traceable, it came from a wealthy man's account.

Leon handed him the bag and he checked the tablet. "Good god, how did you do that?" He asked amazed.

"I'm a good t'ief." Leon shrugged as he closed the case and picked it up. It had been thirty minutes since he left the dealership, he had to get going.

"But how?" He asked eagerly.

"Ask me no questions, I tell you no lies." Leon turned and left. Once out of the pub he teleported to his bike. He took of the intangible shield and the metal. He morphed back to himself, put $28,000 in his back pack pocket, and dumped the rest of the money in his duffle bag. He incinerated the suit case and but on his back pack and helmet and set off for the dealership.

When he got there he parked his bike and took off his helmet. He saw his eyes were still blue and walked toward the dealer that had his name tag on. _Dan_

"Mr. Darkholme. Right this way." Leon followed him to the office where there was a money bag. "That would be $28,000." He handed the keys to Leon as Leon handed him the money.

Dan counted the money and put it in the bag. "Here is the paper work that you need to show to the insurance dealer." Leon smiled and said his thanks. He walked out and saw his car sitting there. He took his duffle bag out of the bike and put it in the passenger chair as well as his back pack and his helmet.

He picked up his motorcycle and he noticed people staring. He set it on the trunk, and held it as he leapt up to the trunk. He needed to make it look taxing. And he pulled the rest of the bike into the car. He closed the hatch and got into the driver's seat. He turned on the engine and set off for the insurance agency. It was a ten minute drive and he leant picked up his back pack, he got out $3,000 dollar, however much that will cover, he will pay for it. He put it in his back pack and got his credentials and paper work for his car and motorcycle out.

"Hello there, welcome to Progressive insurance. What can we do for you." The Receptionist asked him as he walked into the building. Leon sighed. This was going to take a while.

Forty minutes later and Leon was paying for his first ten months of insurance. $3OO a month combined for his car and bike insurance. Leon walked out and put his insurance paper work into the glove compartment and put the card in his wallet. He threw his back pack to the ground and looked at the clock. He got out of School at three and promised to be at the institute around 5:00 or 6:00. It was already 5:30. Leon sighed and took off for the institute. When he got to the gate he saw Kitty standing there waiting for him. He pulled up.

"Bonjour Petite." Leon said out of the window. She jumped.

"Wow, you bought a car?" She asked.

"Yeah, hop in and I can drive you in, I suspect you are supposed to let me in?" He asked. Kitty smiled and nodded and walked around and came to the passenger door. Leon threw both of his bags to the back and unlocked the car door. She climbed in and the gates opened and Leon drove to the front of the building. He stopped and turned off the car. He took the keys out of the ignition and hooked his car and bike keys together.

"It's a nice place."Leon said climbing out and locking the car as Kitty closed the door.

"Yup, come on I'll take you to the Professor." Kitty said as she pulled on his arm. Leon smiled and walked inside. It was similar to how he remembered it. Elegant and had what was needed. He walked the familiar path to the Professor's office.

"Come in." The Professor said before Kitty even knocked.

"That is spooky." Leon muttered as he walked in with her. Charles Xavier looked up to see the boy. He, unlike the others, noticed the white streak that he had tried to hide.

"Kitty, could you please leave?" He asked with a smile toward her.

"Sure thing Professor." She phased out of the room and Xavier motioned for Leon to sit.

"Now, Leon, Rogue and Scott told me all about you and your past. I hope that is alright." Leon nodded. "Good, well, I just need to know your power and we can set up and proper display to give your friends an opportunity to think up a nick name. They pride themselves on it." Leon laughed with the Professor.

"I control metal and magnetism. Scott told me that some villain named Magneto does that." Leon frowned. The Professor smiled.

"You're worried they wont accept you since you share the same power as Magneto?" He asked. Leon nodded. "Don't you worry about that Leon. Now, there is a single room available, or do you want to share one?"

"I'll take a single, but all I want is a bed in there, I am going out after this and buying some more things, I learned how to build household items using metal and cushions. Is that okay sir?" Leon asked.

"Yes, infact I was going to tell you we will have to move a bed and other furniture into there. But that will save some time. Do you want anyone to come with you?" He asked.

"Well, I need to buy more clothes, but I don't have an eye for fashion and I would like to keep this" he motioned to how he dressed "up. Any ideas on who to ask?" Professor X smiled.

"Kitty will be a good idea. When you return I will have Scott show you to your room. And do you already have an outfit like the other X-Men do, or do you want the standard x-men one?"

"I have an all black one and I can modify it so that it has a grey X on the chest and I have a metal belt and I can use my powers to make the X in the center. I'll show it to you when I'm done, to seek approval." Leon told him.

"Yes, that would be good. Now, it is 6:00, I hope your back by 8:00 at the latest, because that is when dinner is ready."

"I will sir. So I can ask Kitty to accompany me?" Xavier nodded and Leon smiled. When Leon got to his truck to transfer money to his wallet, he saw Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Jean, and Scott standing admiring his truck.

"You like my truck?" He asked. They turned around. "So, I need to go shopping and I asked the Professor who would be best to help me complete my wardrobe and he said Kitty would be a good choice. Anyone want to tag along?" Kitty smiled.

"They can't, they have a danger room session but if Xavier said me, then I'm excused!" She jumped. Leon chuckled at that.

"Well, that sucks." He walked to the trunk and opened the hatch. He lifted his motorcycle up with his arms and set it down.

"So, you're power is super strength?" Rogue asked.

"What? Oh. No. I am naturally strong" he flashed her a cheeky grin. "Well, I gotta set off, I need to buy a lot. Kitty you sure you wanna come?" He asked. She nodded and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Good luck." Rogue said as she and the others turned to head inside. He got in and drove off to the mall.

There he was drug by Kitty to go and get some more clothes. He had taken the time to show her all of his clothes and shoes, they were all the same dress shirts, just in red, yellow, gray, black, green, tan, white. Ties in gray, and white. Loafers all three pairs black. A gray and white Rolex in addition to his black. 8 pairs of jeans And finally shades with outlined colors the same as in shirt.

Kitty's mind was reeling. She led him to the clothing and handed him ten plain v-neck black t-shirts, ten white and gray ones. 2 t-shirts in red, blue, green, yellow, and tan. Four pairs of workout short and sweat pants. 15 Brief boxers, 15 boxers, 1 pack each of socks in black, gray and white. Two dress suits with a black and blue, black and grey color choice. Another leather jacket, workout shoes, 1 more pair of black loafers. Dress shoes, and lots and lots of jeans. Total price of Purchase. $2,000. Kitty cringed but her eyes widened when Leon paid in cash for all this. They went and put it in the car.

She followed Leon as he bought books upon books relating to science and genetics. He also went and got a lot foam sheets. He put it in a big bag and put it in his trunk. On his next rip in, he got two things of black silk sheets, and a black and grey comforter. He got six big black towels and 6 small gray towels and other toiletries.

"Kitty, go get six pairs of whatever shoes you want. My way of paying you for shopping with me" Kitty nearly fainted with delight. Instead she shrieked and took off. "Call me when you're ready to ring up!" He yelled. She turned and put her thumbs up sign. Leon saw his trunk almost reached its capacity. He went and bought 10 huge metal slabs and had them placed in his trunk. He hoped it would be enough. He went back inside and bought a lot of little knick-knacks, consisting of a folder holder, printer, mini statues of buildings from around the world, and he bought ten small notebooks. His last item, a big screen TV. The professor already added him onto the cable bill, like he did to any student that would buy themselves a TV.

After he put that all in the trunk he got the call from Kitty and he set off for her shoe store. On the way back to the mansion, he saw that it was 7:56, he had four minutes till dinner. He parked in front of the mansion and thought about how much he spent. $124,867. Not much of a dent really.

He got out and saw Kitty run in to get everyone to help. He saw everyone come out and saw their jaws drop at the amount of his purchases. He rolled his shoulders back and levitated all ten metal slabs to the ground.

"So, where's my room at?" Scott closed his mouth.

"You're telekinetic?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I have control over metal and magnetism." Leon said in a low tone. Scott nodded his head. Leon went and got his back pack and duffle bag full of money and clothes.

"Well, pick up the metal and follow me to your room, everyone, let's grab all of his things, be careful and let's get this to his room.

The process took ten minutes with all 19 people carrying his things. His room was crowded by the time it was done.

"Alright, Leon you can work on this later, it is time for dinner." Kitty told him as he made to start working on the metal slabs.

"Ok." He walked down the grand staircase to the dining room. Everyone was seated and eating and as Leon took his seat. Charles cleared his throat.

"We have a new member. Leon Darkholme. He has just displayed his control of metal and magnetism. Rogue, you look like you have an idea for his nick name." Leon smiled and drank his water remembering that it was his mother that came up with his last nick name.

"Oh, ah've got one. Nimrod" Leon choked on his water.

"Who told you that?" Leon asked.

"What?" Kitty asked laughing with everyone else.

"The last person I told about my powers gave me that nick name. Who told you?" Leon asked.

Everyone laughed at that. "Well, it's settled. You're nick name is Nimrod. Unless you can think of something else?" Leon sighed and accepted fate.

"If two people that have never met give the same nick name, then I shall accept fate." Leon smiled. "Remember Rogue, revenge is sweet." He winked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Dinner went off without a hitch after that and people offered to help Leon, and he declined. He looked at his watch. It was 8:40 pm. He was in for a long night. He set to molding the metal into a nice desk, two big bookshelves, a wardrobe, two nightstands, couch shape, and two side tables. He piled the many bags onto his King size bed and moved the pieces to their right places. He opened his 50 inch TV and set it up right in front of where his couch would be. He took the foam sheets and began layering the couch with it, and then he took the leather sheets and started stapling it all together to make it look like a very expensive couch. The shelving unit was right in front of it with the huge gap that the TV hooked up with, he took the cable box he found and started to hook it to the wall and TV.

Leon then took all of his books and knick knacks out and started line the shelves with everything. When that was done, he took all of his clothes and hung them up on metal hangers in his metal wardrobe. He put his red, yellow, green, grey, black, white and tan dress shirts on hangers. He hung up his twenty pairs of jeans, and his two dress pants. He put all of his sunglasses on the top right shelf. Below that his three Rolex's, wallet, and phone. Below that was his draw of boxers and socks. Below that he put his ten white shirts and his ten gray shirts. Under that he put his ten black shirts and his ties. Below that were his ten multicolor shirts (two each). The last draw had his workout clothes. His X-men uniform. And his swim trunks. Next to that on the left (under the hung up clothes) is his six pair of shoes. Four loafers, tennis shoes, dress shoes. Over the hung up clothes is his helmet. (Photo below)

He then moved to his desk. It was a standard metal table; it had two shelves on the right side underneath the table. He put his laptop on the top (right side) along with a notebook (left side). He took a pencil holder and put it up by the notebook. He plugged in his laptop. He hooked up the printer to the compute which is in the bottom shelf of the desk. The top shelve help his textbooks and notebooks for school. (Photo below)

He walked into the bathroom and hung up three big black towels with a small gray towel over it three in a row on a long metal rod. He set the bathroom up and put the black rugs in front of the bath, shower, sink, and tub. He put the extra towels, and bed sheets under the counter. He placed his tooth brush and tooth paste in the holder on the sink.

The last thing to do was set up the laps the Professor gave him on each night stand. He put the black silk sheets on the bed and put the comforter over them. He took the two king size pillows and put them in the silk cases. And the last two King size pillows and put them in the sheets that match the comforter. It was already ten at night, so Leon set his alarm clock to wake him up at six, he showered put on his boxers and put his tie, and loafers away. He threw his blue shirt, white undershirt, and jeans in the bathroom to get washed and climbed into his bed. Looking around his completed room one more time, he drifted to sleep.

1: hello beautiful

2: thanks beautiful

3: Honey

4: Shit

5: Lady

6: red

7: of course

Note, he has $2,844,133 left and it is in his duffle bag. Which is in his wardrobe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Leon woke up to the sound of his alarm buzzing. He hit snooze and sat up. His room looked nice, the leather couch with a TV, the shelves lined with books and statues. His desk with his laptop, printer and school work. The double doors to his bathroom were open and from here, he knew he was proud of his work. He could have a career of interior design if he wanted.

He swung out of bed, turned off his alarm and fixed the covers, lining the four pillows in two rows of two. He put basketball shorts over his boxers and put on a grey t-shirt. He went and brushed his teeth. After that he left his room and walked down the stairs. He ran into Logan who looked as if he just woke up.

"Uh, good morning. Say, is there a workout room here? You know, with a treadmill, and weight station?" Leon asked.

"You're Leon right?" Leon nodded. "I'm Logan, call me Wolverine. And sure, I was heading there myself." The two walked in silence when they got to the elevator the both got in. "Say, what are you doing out of bed so early?" He asked suspicious.

"I am an early riser. Plus, I want an hour of exercise, then I can shower and eat." Logan nodded in approval.

"I wish the others were like you. Scott gets up and 6:30 and exercises for 30 minutes. The rest don't, and it shows in the danger room. Speaking of which. At 4:00pm you and the other new recruits will meet in the danger room" the elevator dinged. "It is right through there, Xavier said you had your own uniform that you customized to have the X on it?" Leon nodded. "Good, wear that, if I like it, you keep it, if I don't, then you put on the standard outfit. And, you can probably tell through your powers my skeleton is metal."

"Yes sir." Leon said in a quiet voice.

"Only use your powers on me when I say so. Understand?" Leon nodded. "Good, here is the rec room. Have fun. I exercise in the danger room." Logan left and Leon went to the treadmill. He ran 5 miles in 30 minutes. After that he looked up and saw Scott enter.

"Morning Scott." Leon said going to the weight lifting center.

"How long have you been up?" He asked.

"30 minutes. I just finished 5 miles on the treadmill. Wolverine was nice enough to show me down here." He put on fifty pounds on each side. He turned off his powers and started lifting. After he did fifty reps he put it down and started doing 100 sit ups. By the time he was done, it was 6:59.

"You're strong." Scott said from the other side doing a bicep workout,

"Thanks. I used to have a lot of free time so I started to hard core." Leon wasn't lying with that one. He had trained in hard core. He grabbed another water bottle and downed it. "Well, I'm gonna go get ready for school." Leon turned to leave.

"Wait up." Scott called. Leon stopped and turned to see Scott coming after him. "Me too. I honestly am no good at work out. I can't stand it either." Leon laughed.

"Really? You look like you always work out." Leon said.

"No, it's part of my mutation I guess." Scott said.

The elevator ride up was quiet. When they reached the top floor, Leon saw Logan leaning against the wall, his workout clothes torn.

"Wow, is that what the danger room does? Attack you so you can train?" Leon asked Wolverine.

"Yeah, you think you'll be good at it kid?" He asked.

"Well, the danger room is probably mainly metal, so I'll manage." Leon smirked. Logan laughed.

"That's true, I guess I'll have to think of non metal simulations for you." Leon laughed with him and continued up to his room.

"So did you get done with your room?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, at ten. You wanna see?" Leon asked.

"Sure." Leon showed Scott his room.

"Wow, wait, all that metal made the wardrobe, tables, desks, and shelves? And where did the couch come from?" Leon smiled.

"Well, the couch was all metal; I just wrapped all the foam around it and used the leather sheets to cover it all." Leon told him.

"Genius, wait till everyone else see's this. They'll never leave." Scott told him as he walked out.

"I bet" Leon said. Once Scott was gone, Leon walked to his wardrobe. He got out his briefs and went into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and took off his workout clothes. He folded them up to be used tomorrow, except he left it by the tub so he won't put it with the clean clothes.

When he was done with the shower he took the grey towel and threw it to the sink, he then took the black to dry himself. He put the black back on the rod and pulled on his briefs. He went and washed his face at the sink and dried it with the gray towel, which he returned to its spot.

He walked back into his room and stretched. He got his back pack out of the wardrobe and put all of his school books in it. He would do the homework before class. He zipped it up when someone knocked at his door. He went and opened it, expecting it to be a boy, not Kitty, Jean, and Rogue.

"Why hello there ladies. What can I do for you?" Leon asked leaning against the door frame. All three of them were eyeing his body. It was tan, lean and you could see his muscles. Leon knew that with his six pack and ice blue eyes, he would be quite the catch.

"We, um, we, like, um." Kitty stuttered.

"We, wanted to make sure you were awake." Jean said shaking her head and recovering quickly.

"Oh, well merci. I wake up at 6:00 every morning so don't you worry about that." He said flashing a grin that, he could tell, made them swoon. "Kitty, I was wondering if you could help me decide what to wear. Jean, Rogue, you are welcome to give your input."

All three of them nodded. Leon stepped to the side and allowed them in. Their jaws dropped looking at how nice his room looked.

"Did you stay up all night?" Jean asked fingering the couch. Leon chuckled.

"No, I stayed up till ten working on this. Most of the furniture was metal, so it didn't take much. Please, take a seat at the couch, or my bed. Silk and satin sheets." He told them winking.

"Right, so, you, like, wanted help deciding what to wear?" Kitty asked.

"Yes." Leon led her to his wardrobe. "All of my clothes are in here." He waved his hand and it opened up.

Jean and Rogue got up and decided to look at what clothes Leon had. He stepped out of their way to let them look at all of his clothes properly.

"Second draw on top and the two below it hold my shirts and ties. Top draw has my boxers and socks." He grinned when they all blushed a little.

Kitty immediately came into her element and pulled out the black dress shirt and handed it to Leon along with a random pair of jean. "Put these on." Kitty stated. Leon nodded and took the jeans first. He then put on the black shirt and buttoned it. When he was done, Kitty walked over to him and started rolling up his sleeves.

When that was done she went and opened his boxer draw and got out a pair of black socks blushing horribly. She handed them to him along with his Loafers. "Merci" Leon told her grinning. He remembered his Aunt Kitty, she liked Lance, but they never worked out. He didn't think she would get herself a permanent man unless it was Piotr or Lance, and both didn't get the hint. Personally he would have preferred she go with Piotr.

Kitty then returned with his white Rolex and black and white sunglasses and also a white tie.

"Wait, how many watches do you have?" Jean asked.

"I have three, go ahead and look in my wardrobe." They did. He had many nice things in there along with his favorite cologne, which he was already wearing. Leon put on the tie and when he was done he asked for Rogue to check it.

"Well, what do you, like, think?" Kitty asked. Leon turned and went into his bathroom and observed himself in the mirror.

"You have out done yourself. Oh, by the way, I am going to the mall again after school maybe get my hair dyed black. I love auburn, but I don't think it goes with my style." He said running a hand through his damp hair. He heard Rogue gasp and he turned in the mirror to see his white strip revealed.

"When did you get that?" Rogue asked. He was surprised, because she sounded angry.

"I have had it since I was born. The doctors couldn't explain it, so I think it was with my mutation." He said running a hand through his hair. Jean sighed and came up to him.

"Give me a brush. I am going to teach you how to do your hair." He smiled sheepishly. His mother always said that his hair looked best when Jean would help. He didn't remember her much, because when he was eight, the Phoenix started coming out.

"Sure." He handed her a brush and put his hair products on the counter. She then did his hair in a mow hawk with the first inch of hair showing his white streak. There was a knock at the door and Rogue said she would get it. Jean washed her hands, and Leon was looking at his reflection. He loved the look. "Thanks Jean!" Leon said smiling.

"No problem." Jean turned and left the bathroom. Leon followed and saw a guy covered in blue fur, with pointed ears.

"Kurt? Is this what you were talking about when you said true form?" Leon asked. Kurt turned around and nodded. "Well, I love your tail." He said picking up his back pack and placing it on the bed.

"I came up here to tell everyone that breakfast is ready." He said.

"Yum!" Kitty said as she phased through the floor.

"Wow, you guys are power crazy." Leon said giving a grin.

"Ya don' know the half of it." Rogue said going out the door with Jean and Kurt. "Ya comin down?" She asked.

"What? Oh, yeah. I just have to finish up. Jean, I take it that with this hair it is a no to motorcycle?" Leon asked. Jean glared.

"Don't you dare, it will ruin all of my hard work." She told him. Rogue smiled and shut the door. When she did he took his wallet out and crouched down. He reached into his wardrobe where he made a safe behind the shoes. The lock would only open to his blood, and was impossible to open otherwise.

Leon put three-thousand dollars into his wallet. As he straightened up he grabbed his back pack and slung it over his right shoulder. He checked, and affirmed, that his key, phone, and wallet were in his pocket, and left his room. He walked toward the stairs and nearly ran over Jamie, a thirteen year old boy at the institute.

"My bad." He said as Jamie fell down and instantly multiplied. "Whoa" Leon said. After-all, he had to act like this was new to him. He gave his hand out to the real Jamie to help him up. The multiples disappeared and Jamie accepted the hand.

"Thanks, and sorry. I didn't watch where I was going." Jamie said looking down. Leon laughed.

"Don't sweat it Jamie. Happens to the best of us." Leon continued walking down the stairs and continued into the kitchen. He put his bag on the counter and got an apple off of the table. He didn't realize that it was Rogue's.

"Hey, give it back." She said to him. He looked down, took a bite then handed it to her with a grin. Everyone held their breath's and waited for an explosion. Rogue just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yur a jerk"

"Oh, you wound me Rougey. How could you say that to me, raring?" Leon asked.

"What?" She asked standing up to face him.

"Raring, it means darling in Swedish, are you impressed?" He asked slyly grinning at her. She rolled her eyes.

"No, and don't call me Rougey." She told him.

"Ja frun" Leon told her. She raised an eye-brow. "Yes ma'am." He elaborated. He then took a bite out of his apple again. He noticed all the girls staring at him dreamily. He winked at them.

"Guys, quiet down." Scott said turning up the news on the TV. Leon hopped onto the counter sitting right next to his back pack.

"_Yesterday, at 4:30, the Metropolitan Museum suffered a great tragedy. The ancient Egyptian Tablet that was found buried at the base of the oldest pyramid in history has been stolen. We were given a copy of the security tape and everyone is baffled at how to possibly look for this thief. New York's chief of police has stated that they are doing all they can, but with the lack of evidence left at the scene, it might be impossible to find this man. We are allowed to release a video of the tablet's disappearance and anyone who has any information, please, call the Metropolitan or the Police force at the number on the screen"_

Leon's ears perked at the mention of the Metropolitan Museum. His greatest thieving moment was about to be revealed, yet, no one would know.

_On the screen, you could see a the tablet sitting there and a crowd of people passing and staring. They people moved along and the hallway was deserted. All of a sudden, the tablet rose in its case and disappeared all together. Less than a minute later, a security guard walked by and noticed the missing tablet. All of the alarms in the building went off and the case was opened as the Guards started to investigate. The video stopped._

"_I repeat, anyone with any information to this odd disappearance, please, call."_

Everyone was staring wide eyed at the TV. All of a sudden Leon's phone started ringing. He smiled a little and pulled out his phone. He saw that it was Gregor, and picked up.

"Hallo." Leon said into the phone. People were staring at him.

*How did you do that!" Leon heard in the phone. Leon hopped off of the counter, muffled the phone.

"I'm leaving, anyone want a ride?" He asked. Rogue, Kitty and Kurt got up. Leon grabbed his back and turned back to the phone. "How did I do what?" Leon asked as he walked off to his car.

*You know damn well Igor. I just saw the news.* Gregor spat angrily.

"Calm down. I told you, ask no questions, I tell no lies." Leon said waiting for Rogue and the others to come out.

*Look, I need you to do a small job for me. I'll pay you another million.* Leon thought on it.

"I'll tell you what. Can you access your email through your phone?" Leon asked with his accent.

*Yes, why?*

"Email me the info through the phone and I will look. If I can spare a moment, then I shall do it. Is that alright with you? And if it will take some wiggling in my schedual to get this to work, I want 1.5 not just 1." Leon said as he saw the three walk out of the house. Leon got in his car, unlocked the car and started the engine.

*Fine, but I don't want any security footage. You seem to me to just be an incompetent person. I bet you are just an amateur at this and you leaving security footage just proves that point. This is out of state, you still want the info?* Gregor asked. Leon saw Rogue and the others get in. He put the car in gear and drove off. Leon was cutting it close, he was a little miffed that Gregor called at such a god awful time, and him being rude as well. If he worked this right, he can spin this for something else.

"Just email me the damn papers" Leon bit back to him. Gregor chuckled. Leon saw the other's eyes widen, they'd never heard him use that tone.

*Then you better do the damn job, and do it good. Otherwise, I might kill you. I am sick of your secrecy, when you drop the goods off, you and I might have a little talk.* Leon balled up his hands on the steering wheel. This guy was pushing the wrong buttons.

"You may try. But you won't get anywhere." Leon replied coldly and hung up the phone. He slipped it into his pocket and continued driving.

"What was that about?" Rogue asked, speaking quietly as to not anger him.

"Nothing, just some paper work that didn't get finished. The ass that called was very pissed that I never finished them." Leon covered. He thought he did it very nicely. Rogue nodded and before all of them knew it, they had arrived at the school. Leon had finally cooled down and parked the car. He unlocked the doors and all four of them got out.

As Leon walked into school, he noticed Duncan Mathews keeping an eye on his movements. Leon smirked. If he could time the fight, it will allow him to sneak out and go do his job. Leon felt his phone buzz as he reached his locker. He took it out and saw that he got the email.

"Leon, are yah okay?" Rogue asked.

"Huh?" Leon asked looking up. He saw Rogue staring at him and he nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. So, you ready for chem.?" He asked. Rogue snorted and rolled her eyes. Leon grabbed the books he would need and followed Rogue to class.

When he got to class he looked at his phone. He sat in the back and positioned his stuff so that if he was looking at his phone, it would look as if he was reading his text book. He didn't have any homework in Chemistry and he didn't have a lab, so whatever it was he was doing, he didn't have to pay attention.

He took out his phone and opened his email. He couldn't help but wonder, 'why the heck does he want this?'. It was a picture of the President of the United States and a red circle around a pen that is in his pocket protector. He saw that there was a better picture of the pen and a email with it.

_Igor:_

_I want you to retrieve this pen, It isn't the pen that I want, but I want to gauge your experience. I expect a call about whether or not you will do this, and I think that if you do, three million dollars will await you, and the talk of a two year contract for you to be my personal thief. Many treasures await you if you accept. I know that the Kingpin, would love to have you on his side. Or perhaps you can give the Thief Guild a run for their money. Think on it._

_~Gregor_

Leon smirked. He paid attention for the rest of class and when the bell rang he took off. When he reached the bathroom he called Gregor.

*Hello Igor.* He said.

"Hello, I accept. I can't talk right now, but I will be at the pub at 12:20. Don't be late. And wait for the news, I might take more than a pen, how about Mr. Presidents tie as well?" Leon asked with his voice low, even though no one could hear him.

*Do that and I will give you four million. Deal?*

"Deal." Leon hung up and walked out and to his next class.

Lunch came by slowly, but when computer class was let out, Leon was glad Duncan made his move.

"Hey new kid!" He called. Leon smirked and turned.

"Yes?" He asked. Duncan rolled his shoulders back and cracked his knuckles. Leon saw all the X-kids move to the front of the circle. "I forgot to give you your welcome to Bayville present." He said moving toward him.

"Why, how forgetful of you. I sure hope that this won't happen again. Not all new kids are as understanding." Leon said cocking his head in a mocking manner. The kids around them laughed. Duncan sneered and advanced on him.

"Duncan, leave him alone!" Jean told him. Leon took off his back pack, put on his sunglasses, his eyes would show in a fight and that couldn't happen, and took off his Rolex.

"Yeah Duncan, you don't want me to whip your ass in front of everyone do you?" Leon asked cocking his head to the side. Everyone cringed as Duncan made his first swing. But Leon caught his arm, gripped it tightly and twisted it till he heard a pop. Duncan let out a cry in pain and dropped. Leon felt his eyes go to their normal green on black.

Leon lowered himself so he was level with Duncan. He grabbed the boys chin and made him look in his eyes through the glasses confident he wouldn't see through. He could tell everyone was paralyzed in fear. He cocked his head to the side again and said in a fake innocent voice. "My, my." His voice was cold and detached. Nothing like the warm and friendly voice his friends were used to hearing.

Rogue felt shivers go down her spine and she knew everyone else felt that way too.

"That did sound painful. Maybe." Leon let go and grabbed him by the back on the shirt. "That should teach you a lesson." Duncan was completely off the floor and Leon put his against the locker, his face pressed against it.

"You, have demon eyes." Everyone heard Duncan gasp out. Leon clenched his fist and let go of Duncan. He fell back down to the ground. Leon squatted down so he was face to face with him.

"Consider yourself lucky Mr. Mathews. I might not be so merciful next time." Leon stood up and walked to his back pack. He put on the Rolex and walked through the path that was just created for him. Once he turned the corner he bamfed away to D.C.

Duncan was heaved to his feet by his fellow jocks and Jean rushed to him.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, he just popped my arm out of socket." His fellow jocks steered him to the Nurse's office. Scott came and directed Jean to the lunch room. The other original X-men in tow. Once they all had lunch and were seated like they normally do, did the talk begin.

"Did you see that?" Evan asked. "The way he just caught the punch and how he threw him around like he weighed nothing. Only person I know that can do that is Blob!"

"I know right? He like, totally scared me. Wolverine, will, like have a field day when he finds out." Kitty said.

"Well," Kurt said. "In Leon's defense, he did just protect himself, and he didn't use his power, and metal was all around him." Kurt finished.

Scott nodded. "I agree, while the defense method wasn't very safe, it is impressive how he had such control. What I want to know, is why he put on sunglasses when he saw a fight about to happen. Moreover, why Duncan said he had Demon eyes." Rogue looked thoughtful.

"Well Ah think his eyes are to blue." They looked at her eye brow's raised. "Well, look at it this way. Maybe is eye color is fake, and when he fights they turn to his real color, the reason for his sunglasses." She elaborated. "Speaking of which," She looked around "where is he?" She asked. Everyone shrugged. Rogue sighed. There were only thirty minutes left at lunch.

"Oh, there he is!" She heard Kitty say.

Leon teleported to D.C., he arrived right on Pennsylvania Avenue. He saw turned himself invisible and teleported into the Oval office. When he looked around he saw a Secret Service guard walking towards the room. Leon smirked and teleported behind him. He morphed into him, abosorbed him and his knowledge, like his mother would. And when he was unconscious, turned him invisible and released his. He used his telekinetic ability to keep the man standing and he walked into the President's office.

The man was currently working on something that Leon found boring. Leon took a post that the man he rendered unconscious usually did. He used his powers to take out a camera and turned it invisible. Once he clicked a picture of the president with his tie and pen, he got the camera back into his pocket. He slowly moved forward as to not be seen.

He already had the cameras that could catch him turn off. He telekenticly moved the body of the security guard behind him and in the same position he was just in. He made the tie and pen disappear at the exact moment he disappeared and released his hold on the guard. The president saw the tie disappear and he slowly felt it coming off.

He got up, knocking over his chair and shouted. The guard toppled down to the ground now that he was no longer kept up. Leon got the pen and tie into a bag and teleported away. He appeared in the alley next to the pub and saw that he was right on time. He released his invisibility and morphed into Igor.

Walking into the pub he saw Gregor sitting there. Leon walked towards his and placed the plastic bag in front of Gregor.

"The tie and pen, also, if you check your text, you will see a picture of the President with both of these items on. And I did allow video to be captured, but only because the footage will be very funny." Leon said gruffly. Leon place another plastic bag on the table. "Put the four mill in there." Gregor smiled and got the suitcase out. He dumped the money in there and Leon closed the bag and his it away.

"Did you give any thought to the permanent position?" Gregor asked.

"Yes, and I decline. I see no purpose to it. Good day. I shall call when I need money." Leon turned and walked away. When he got to the alley, he took out the plastic bag and put it into his back pack. He transformed back into his base form and places his glasses on. His eyes refused to return to the ice blue.

He teleported back to School. He still had thirty minutes left of lunch, and he planned to eat. He walked into the lunch room, he decided he should look detached and angry after that fight he had. To get these emotions didn't take much, after all, he had a lot to be angry about.

He walked to the lunch line and got two ham, cheese, and lettuce sandwiches and grabbed some water. He saw the other X-men and they waved him over. Leon nodded and made his way over to them. He was intercepted by some of the younger girls from the institute. He recognized, Tabitha, Jubilee, and Amara.

"Wow, you were like, so totally hot back there." Jubilee said. Leon grinned and allowed the girls to direct his attention to him. He felt anger rolling off some of those at the table and figured, they might come over themselves.

"Why, thank you. I hope I wasn't too harsh on him." Leon said giving her a sly smirk. He saw Jubilee wobble a little.

"Wow, you sure are hot. How did you learn that thing?" Tabitha asked. Leon chuckled a little and saw Amara and Tabby swoon.

"Well, if I tell you, I lose my mystery persona now don't I?" He asked seductively.

He sensed Rogue and Kitty walking up. He looked up, saw them and smirked.

"All right. You three go back to yer tables. We need to speak with Mr. Macho now." Rogue told them. Leon called out.

"I'm going to the mall this afternoon, you three wanna come?" He asked. He saw all three of them jump excitedly saying yes. "Great, meet me by my truck." He told them. He suddenly felt Kitty and Rogue tugging him to their table. They pushed him into a seat. "A simple, follow me could work wonders Rogue." He told her taking the packaging off his sandwich.

He noticed all of them glaring at him, so he shut up and ate. "Why did you do that to Duncan?" Jean asked angrily.

"Hey, calm down sweet cheeks. He'll be okay, I just popped his arm out of the socket. The pore puss showed you his tolerance for pain right there though." He said eating more. He heard Evan laugh and saw Kurt and Scott trying to stifle their laughs. The girls started glaring.

"It wasn' funnah. When the Professor fahnds out, he won' beh hahppy." Rogue said.

"Why, Sinta (darling in Filipino) your accent gets worse the angrier you get. I think I have just made the first 'gage the rogue's temper' device." Leon told her smiling.

"Sinta?" Scott asked.

"Darling, Filipino." Leon said dismissively.

"How many languages do you know?" Jean asked.

"Roughly 25, 26." Leon said finishing his first sandwich. He could tell that he impressed the people at the table.

"Right, now back to the matter at hand. Why not duck the punch?" Scott asked.

"Did you see who was behind me?" Leon asked, eyebrow raised. They all shook their heads but Rogue understood.

"I would have gotten punched if you had ducked." She said. Oh's were heard around the table.

"Yup, and I didn't fancy getting a shiner today, so I caught the punch. I might have gotten carried away, but he will know better than to attack me now." Leon shrugged dismissively. He tried turning his eyes ice blue again, and he felt the change. He internally sighed in relief and took off his glasses. He placed them in his bag and started on his next sandwich.

"There's one more thing." Scott told him. "Why did you put on glasses during the fight?" Scott asked. Leon gulped. He didn't think they would believe it if he said he had two eye colors that he could switch between the two, unless fighting. But it was his only option.

"Well, I was born with these eyes, but when my mutation manifested, my eyes changed when I got angry, or started fighting. I have to wear glasses when they change, cause they are sensitive to light and they freak people out." Leon said. It was kind of the truth, and he was born with blue eyes, they just changed over the next month like all babies eyes did.

"Really? Can we, like, see it?" Kitty asked. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"You'd have to get me mad. And I can't get mad at you kara." Leon told her winking.

"Kara?" Rouge asked.

"Darling, Esperanto." Leon told her. "Vi estás tro bela por akiri freneza ce Kitty" Leon told her. At the raised eyebrows he said. "You are too cute to get mad at Kitty" said person blushed. Rouge rolled her eyes. Leon decided to tell Rogue the same thing in Dutch. "Je bent te leuk om boos op Rogue" Leon told her.

"Is that Dutch?" Kurt asked.

"Ja, es ist Niederlandisch." Leon said in German.

"Du sprichst Deutsch?" Kurt asked.

"Ja, es is einer meiner vielen Sprachen." Leon said it was one of his many languages.

"Sehr gut!" Kurt replied. Very good.

"Alright, quit it." Evan said. Leon just smiled and enjoyed the rest of his lunch. The rest of the day passed without much more conflict and he was looking forward to shopping with the three young girls. He didn't know them well in the future so it shouldn't be as awkward as it would be with Kitty and his mother.

Leon was relieved that he finished all of his homework in the last class so all he would have in his bag was his money. He placed his books in his locker and walked to his truck. When he got there he saw two girls waiting with their back turned. Leon could tell it was Tabby and Jubilee.

He walked up, put his arms around their shoulders and stood in the middle.

"Why hello there ladies." He flashed them a grin and the giggled. "I sure hope you won't mind, but I need to pick up a few shirts, vests, and hats. Maybe even some sporting equipment." Leon told them. They shook their heads. "Great, also. Since it is only fair, you guys can get whatever you want under three hundred each, and I will pay." He saw their jaws drop.

"How is that to be fair?" Amara asked. Leon turned saw her and bowed and kissed her hand. He knew she was Romanian Royalty. He was going to have fun.

"Printesa mea, o placere sa te cunosc" My princess, a pleasure to meet you. Amara understood what he said cause she blushed and replied.

"Plecerea este a mea" The pleasure is mine. Leon smirked and motioned to his truck.

"The carriage awaits ladies. Using his powers he opened all the doors. Amara sat up front while Jubilee and Tabby sat in the back. Leon brought the back up with him. He started the car and took off for the mall.

"So, how is three hundred each fair?" Amara asked.

"Oh, yesterday Kitty helped me out a lot so I told her she can buy any six pair of shoes and not to worry about the price and she spent a little under 300 dollars." He told them.

"Are you sure?" Tabby asked uncertain. "That's a lot of money." She clarified. Leon smiled and looked into his mirror and made eye contact with her.

"Allow me to worry about money cherie." He told her. Tabby blushed and nodded. When they got to the mall, they insisted on doing his shopping first. When they got to the store, the bolted through the aisles and came back with many different vests, and shirts. Leon settled on six vests, one black, blue, gray, white, red, and green. He got a few more t-shirts. He also got a navy blue, a red, and a green tie. He got a few tie clips, and also got a few dress pants and suit jackets to match.

He then went to t-shirts. They were having a sale where long sleeve shirts came with beanies and he got six of them, varying towards puma, sonic, batman, and teenage mutant ninja turtles. He also got cargo pants and two sport watches. The girls also got his a few hats, there were a few ascot caps (red, blue, green, black, and grey), berets (same colors), and fedoras with a black stripe (white for the black hat).

When all of that were in bags he walked with them to the sports shop. Once there he got a black and grey basketball, twp hockey sticks, and a puck. After that he went to a music store, he told the girls they can start buying whenever they want, and they could drag him anywhere. He winked after the last comment of course. But at the music store he bought and iPod touch screen. While there he downloaded all of the best hits for the time, without rap.

He also got an arm holster for it so when working out he could listen to it. He also got head phones. After that, the girls dragged him to a girl's clothing store. They sat him down and he waited while they changed to show him their clothes.

The first out was Tabby, she was wearing a leopard print skirt. For a top she had a strapless blue tube top. Leon's eyes widen and stared.

"Well?" She asked. Leon snapped out a grinned.

"B-e-a-utiful Cherie." He told her. Tabby grinned and walked off. Next up was Jubilee. Next was a mini stripe one shoulder top that was grey, with cut off denim shorts. "My, you should dress like that more Jubilee." Leon couldn't help but stare at the pretty Asian. Jubilee giggled and walked back to the dressing room. Amara was the last one and she was wearing a dress. Leon thought it was beautiful. It was a Cobalt high, low chiffon dress with a tie back.

"Amara!" Leon whistled. "It is certainly a dress for the Royal." Leon smirked. Amara smiled and thanked him. Leon looked at his watch. His eyes bugged out, he had twenty minutes to get them back to the institute for the danger room session. "Ladies, no more time to try on stuff, we have twenty minutes to get to the institute so Logan won't kill us." He heard them move really fast and came out piled with clothes. Each girl went to the three hundred limit and Leon was out of $ 2000, by the end of the shopping trip. He piled all their clothes into the trunk and they took off.

Leon reached the institute after breaking many speeding limits. The four of them grabbed their bags and snuck inside. Leon was lucky and met no one. When he reached his room he walked in and saw two people sitting on his bed talking. It was Rogue and Kitty.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise." The two jumped. Leon smirked and placed his clothes by the wardrobe and his other items at his desk.

"Hey, like, can I see what you got?" Kitty asked pointing to the clothes bag. Leon shrugged and nodded. He went to his bag and got out the basket ball. He put it on one nightstand. He the took five mini metal blocks changed their shape and put them on the wall. He took off his loafers and got his hockey stuff and got onto the bed. He put the sticks in a criss cross Position and the puck in the gap on top. He jumped back down and saw Kitty nodding in approval.

"Did ya really need fifteen hats? Not counting the six beanies."Rogue said. Leon grinned.

"Yeah, now I have a wide variety, and won't have to do my hair. Speaking of which, I want to dye it black. Who should I got to?" Leon asked. He loved his auburn, but he looked too much like his father. He was planning on leaving after the danger room session to go and get it 'dyed' when he would really get ice cream and morph his hair.

"I dunno." Kitty said as she hung up the vests, and jackets. She put the shirts into corresponding draws and the ties with the others. Leon went to the bottom draw and got out his uniform. He grabbed a sports watch and his boots and walked to the bathroom. Leon had three minutes to get to the danger room. He'd make it. When he came out he saw Rogue and Kitty look at him. (when you picture his uniform, imagine Hawkeye from the avengers).

"Like what you see ladies?" He asked as he got his full metal belt and put it on. They rolled their eyes. "Have fun up here, I'll be in the danger room." Leon told them as he set off for the door. He heard them say good luck and he walked to the stairs. He jumped over the rail and walked to the elevator. He got to the door just as Wolverine was about to call them in.

"Nice uniform Nimrod." Leon grinned.

"Thank you sir" Leon followed the others into a mainly metal room.

"Now, today, we will start off with an obstacle course." As Wolverine said this, a huge course appeared. Leon was excited, it had quad steps (12 of them) Monkey bars, ropes, building with ledges that will be needed to jump over, and a tight rope along with other straining obstacles. Everyone around him groaned. "Now, nimrod, since you are new, you get to go first. Take your time, and remember, no one is allowed to use their powers.

Leon moved to the starting platform. When Logan said go Leon took off. With all his training in hard core, this course was a joke for him. He took the quad steps with no problem putting only one foot on each steps. He then went to the monkey bars and they started moving. He jumped and started grabbing for the bars that came his way. He made it across in no time and he hadn't broken a sweat. He came to the ropes and started swinging in a way a monkey would in it's natural habitat. He reached the next few obstacles and took the down just fine. He came to a two story building that he had to pass over, he saw nooks in the wall. He ran and caught one of them and just climbed the wall.

When he got to the top he started jumping roofs, he jumped and attached to the wall of the next building and climbed it again. He chance a look around, He was fairly high up, he saw Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Jean, and Scott in the observation room with the adults, he waved at them and Rogue rolled her eyes. He then looked down at the other new recruits and winked. He kept climbing but went faster. He flipped up to the top and reached the tight rope. Leon pulled forth his uncle Kurt's psyche. He went on all fours and climbed across the tight robe in a cat fashion. When he was across he hit the button. The newbies clapped and Logan nodded. He saw the stairs and decided it was too long of a walk. He looked to the observation deck and smirked. He was six stories up, but he knew how to jump and land.

And that was what he did. He felt the air rush past him and heard the girls shout. Leon did a flip and landed in a low crouch. He stood and bowed. He felt three bodies crash into him. It was Jubilee, Tabitha, and Amara.

"It's alright Ladies. I knew what I was doin" He said trying to soothe them.

"That was reckless kid." Logan snarled.

"Well, I'm sorry. But I was exhausted, the least you could have done was arrange a slide instead of stairs." Leon told him. He heard the people in the observation deck laughing.

"You and me bub. Right now, no powers." Wolverine said. Leon grinned and nodded. Suddenly, the danger room turned into a fighting arena. All the new recruits were kicked out. They raced up to the observation deck to watch.

"Logan, are you sure about this?" Leon heard Xavier ask.

"Yeah Chuck. This kid needs to learn respect." Leon opened his arms.

"Have at it. Hey Kit, you wanted to see my eyes in a fight. Well, have a camera ready." Leon took off his glasses and threw them to the side. Logan's eyes widened at the black and green color. He looked up at the observation deck and saw people's eyes widen. Most grinned, which he was thankful for. He looked back to Logan, ready for the fight.

Logan ran at him and Leon dropped to his knees and grabbed Logan's legs and flipped him. Logan fell hard to the ground but rolled over and got up again. He came for a punch and Leon ducked. The two fought on in precision, Leon using many of Logan's moves against him. He called forth the man's mind and fought with his style. After thirty minutes the two were still fighting. Leon was smiling having the time of his life, he saw Logan grin a bit. Leon knew he was enjoying having a sparring partner that could keep up with him.

Leon finally had enough, and for the man's ego. Took three punches. Leon dropped and tried to get back up but Logan but his foot on the kids back to keep him down.

"I win bub." Logan said. Leon laughed.

"Really? And here I thought that I had the upper hand." Leon replied still laughing. Logan surprised everyone by what he did next. He laughed and picked the kid up. His hair had fallen down from its mow hawk with all the sweat.

"You put up a great fight nimrod. Welcome to the team. Call me Logan. You've earned it. No one has ever lasted that long against me. An if you hadn't given up, you coulda beatin me." Logan told him.

"I try Logan." The two walked out of the danger room and Leon was bombarded by everyone wanting to talk to him. He saw Rogue and Kitty mouth a 'We'll be in your room' Leon nodded and turned to everyone.

"Man, I have never seen anyone so close to kicking Wolverine's ass before" Evan told him patting him on the back. Leon talked with everyone until he saw the adults. All the kids parted and walked off. Leon could tell they wanted to talk to him so he stayed behind.

"That was very impressive Mr. Darkholme, where did you learn to fight like that?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Aunts, Uncles, Parent's. Before they found out what I was they trained me to be a fighter. I continued practicing after they all left." Leon said. He was technically telling the truth.

"I must say child, I have never seen anyone a match for Wolverine. It is quite impressive. We are lucky to have you on our team." Storm told him. Leon smiled a shit eating grin.

"Thank you Ms. Monroe, that means a lot to me. Now, if you will excuse me, I am in need of a shower." Leon took of up the elevator. When he got out he ran up the stairs and managed to get into his room without seeing anyone. When he closed the door he saw Rogue laying on the couch reading one of his books and Kitty was finishing organizing his closet.

"Hey Kitty, Rogue." He walked over to his wardrobe, got out some boxers, tan cargo shorts and a red t-shirt. "Be right back, I need a shower." He told them. About ten minutes later, He came out and folded his uniform. He put it in the bottom draw. He took of the bulk sports watch and got a smaller one and put it on.

He flopped onto his bed and let out a sigh. He wanted to get up, grab his wallet phone and keys and leave, but he was tired.

"Hey Rogue, can you dye my hair?" He asked.

"I can't touch yur skin ass." She replied angrily.

"Well that's okay, cause when you dye my hair, you have to have gloves on other wise your hands will get stained." He replied.

"Still, I think I'll pass." She told him still reading. Leon sighed and sat up.

"Alright, I'll be back, I'm gonna get my hair dyed black and." He said standing up. "You wanna come Rogue? I have yet to treat you to a shopping spree?" He asked.

"Maybe tomorrow." Rogue told him. Leon nodded and grabbed his stuff and left. On his way down he saw Jamie sitting on the base of the stairs. Leon sat down next to him.

"What's up Jamie?" He asked.

"Nuthin." Jamie said. To Leon he sounded sad.

"Well, I'm going out, you wanna come? We can go to that awesome barbeque place." He told him. "I'll pay. Heck, you know what. Stand up." Leon told him getting up. Jamie looked up.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you look sad and depressed. And my protégé should not feel that way." Leon gave held out his hand.

"Are you gay?" Jamie asked looking weirded out. Leon laughed.

"Nope, too much of a ladies' man, just like you will be when I am through with you." Leon was glad he brought his back pack with him.

"Okay, but I don't have any money." Jamie told him.

"Jamie, as my protégé I will pay for everything." He told the boy. Leon steered the kid outside. When they got to the mall they went into the barbers shop. Leon looked at the kids hair. It was too proper. "You trust me kid?" Leon asked him. Jamie nodded. "Good. Um, miss. I would like for my hair to be dyed black and get this kid a haircut, I want it to be a Christian Ronaldo haircut." The lady nodded and smiled as she steered Jamie to a chair.

Leon's barber was a slim brunett. Leon flirted a bit and when the lady wasn't paying attention he smirked at Jamie. An hour later and the two left. Leon still had his hair cut ( imgres?imgurl= . /4096/4750214633_ &imgrefurl= women-do-you-find-yourself-more-attracted-to-men-with-dark-hair-or-blond-hair/&h=500&w=341&sz=72&tbnid=RmhkEP8w6sU2jM:&tbnh=95&tbnw=65&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dblack%2Bhaired%2Bguys%26tbm%3Disch%26tbo%3Du&zoom=1&q=black+haired+guys&usg=_ZvMaG39KonBa1e3XQilmMYpeKQQ=&docid=nv67x_VSl-tGgM&hl=en&sa=X&ei=8M0FULCoIY6Q8wTH45SACA&ved=0CFoQ9QEwAQ&dur=4304- this is a photo of what he would look like to everyone now. Look to the right side bar's photo) but with black hair. Jamie had the famous soccer players hair and he realized that girls where actually looking at him.

"Thanks Leon. So what's next?" He asked.

"I hate to do this to you man. But your wardrobe sucks." Leon didn't get him dress shirts, he did get him a nice suit though. Leon stuck with expensive t-shirts, cargo pants. Got him boxers, jeans, and all black sunglasses. Leon force the kid to go change into some skinny jeans and a cobalt blue t-shirt. When he came out, he was wearing matching converses. Leon grinned and bought him a leather jacket, a new back pack, and a lot of shoes. In the end, Leon made a list of everything.

10 v-neck white shirts

10 v-neck black shirts

10 v-neck grey shirts

4 each of blue, red, green, and yellow

10 Beanie-shirt paring

7 dress shirts (black, grey, white, blue, green, yellow, red)

4 ties (black, grey, white, red)

4 vests (black, grey, white red)

5 pairs of basketball shorts

10 pair of jeans

10 pairs of shoes

A red and black suit

15 pairs of boxers (and boxer briefs)

Socks

Black sunglasses

Leather jacket

Back pack

Two watches (black and white)

Sports watch

Total spending- $ 2,178

Leon loaded all of the bags into the back seat.

"So Jamie, where do you wanna go to lunch?" Leon asked him.

"You know, I think I am up for that barbeque place." Jamie and Leon made it back to the institute at 6:50pm. They had two hours to empty their stomachs.

"Jamie, you have an alarm clock right?" Leon asked. He nodded.

"Good, set it for 6:00 am. I am going to make sure you start working out. We will go light for a while, but, the clothes I bought you would look better with muscle." Jamie nodded excitedly. Leon ruffled his hair messing it up.

"Hey, you wanna go play some basketball?" Jamie asked hopeful.

"Sure, meet you at the court. Remember, hand what I told you to hang fold the rest, and change. I will wear a grey shirt so wear a black." Jamie nodded and they parted way.

Leon went to his room, the girls were on the floor playing chess. They looked at him and jaws dropped.

"What?" He asked. He dropped his bag onto the bed. He went to the closet and pulled off his red shirt. He placed a black one on. He folded the red one and put it away. He also took off his cargo's after removing his phone, keys, and wallet. He replaced them with basketball shorts. He turned back to the girls and saw them blushing.

He grinned grabbed his basketball and said. "My protégé and I are going to play basketball, care to watch?" He asked.

"Who's your protégé?" Rogue asked suspicious.

"You'll have to come to find out." He told her putting on his workout shoes. He ended up having quite the audience to watch him play with Jamie. He had on his sunglasses and his new clothes. Jamie had his hair sticking up and looking like Leon planned. Leon placed his grey and black shades on and the two started playing.

An hour later they were called in by Storm. She told them to clean up and get inside for dinner. Leon and Jamie walked back in. They were intercepted by Rahne.

"Hi Jamie." She said. Leon smirked knowingly and walked off. He turned back and gave Jamie a thumbs up. Jamie had seen him flirt and Leon hoped he caught on. He turned the corner and listened.

"Hey there Rahne." Jamie put his arm against the wall and leaned on it. He took off his sunglasses and made eye contact with the red head

"You were really good out there." She said smiling.

"Thank you." Jamie said smirking.

Leon walked away as he heard Jamie get into his element. He put his basketball back on the nightstand and washed his hands. He flew down the stairs and saw Jamie and Rahne talking and laughing. Leon nodded. He sat down in between Rogue and Kitty.

"Kitty, you will be proud when you see Jamie tomorrow. He has a new wardrobe." Kitty dropped the fork and stared at him.

"Like, how did you do it? I have been, like, trying to get his shopping forever!" Leon smiled.

"Well, what can I say. My protégé needed some encouragement." He saw Rogue roll her eyes. "So, Rogue, tomorrow is your chance to go shopping. I saw this really cool Goth store and I was planning on checking it out. I will buy." He said nudging her. She narrowed her eyes.

"So you think I'm a goth?" She asked Leon smirked.

"Nah, you just like the clothes there. I mean, they are nice. Besides, they had some clothes that looked like you style there." Leon told here.

"Fahne." She said. Leon smiled and ate the rest of his dinner. That night he slept like a baby. He was already planning on asking to take Jean shopping the next day, he had a mission to do after all. Destroy the Pheonix, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Leon never heard his alarm buzz. No, you can't hear the alarm when annoying thirteen year olds turn them off and wake you up by blaring music through headphones. And that was exactly How Leon woke up. He rolled out of bed and got into a fighting stance, standing in only his boxers. When he saw Jamie laughing on his bed, Leon got an evil smirk.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. Is that any way to treat your personal trainer?" Leon asked. Jamie stopped laughing.

"I'll wait outside." Jamie left quickly. Leon made the bed and got into some workout clothes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and white basketball shorts. When he saw Jamie, he was wearing the grey shirt and short combo.

"Well, let's go pipsqueak." Leon said. They walked down to the rec room quietly. Once there Leon directed Jamie to the treadmill. "We'll run for twenty minutes. Pace yourself, no breaks. If you do, you'll get up earlier." Jamie sighed.

"Hey, I'm letting you do this to me, so I want something in turn." Jamie said as he started to run. Leon raised his brow as he started running as well.

"And that would be?" Leon asked.

"Homework and girl help." Jamie said. Leon grinned and held out his hand to be shaken.

"Deal, now, with girls, one thing to keep in mind is their likes. Take Rahne for example." Leon saw Jamie blush. "She loves the outdoors, doesn't seem to into shopping, loves dogs. And will probably love going out running. If you were to take her on a date. I recommend a small nature excursion. Set up a place out in the woods with a camp fire and perhaps plan something that she could use her dog form with." Leon said. Jamie nodded and increased his speed a bit.

"How do you know that?" Jamie asked.

"I saw what she wore. She wears clothes that are comfortable and convenient, meaning that she isn't into fashion, then look at her pig tails, she is care free and wears her hair up so if she has to do anything outdoors it won't get in the way. Then you look at what form she takes. That brings us to lesson number two, and is very important. Be mindful of girls." Leon told him.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"Well, Kitty loves clothes and shoes. You have probably seen many of her shoes, she recently got six more, if you were to notice which shoe it was and say, 'Kitty, love your new shoes' she will think that you notice things. But never say anything that has to do with their weight. If they lose weight, but they were skinny before hand, don't comment. Talking about a girls weight only leads to complications."

"So, if Jean get's a trim, I could say 'Jean, I love your new haircut, it frames your face nicely' that could work?" Jamie asked. Leon smiled.

"Good, you're catching on, but always make sure that the girl did indeed get this change. I have set you up with a good compliment to give today. It will be towards Rogue. I stole her make-up. Don't tell her though." Jamie nodded. "She is beautiful without make-up. I also stole her's and Kitty's blow dries and flatteners, and set their clocks back so they won't have time to borrow anyone's. Rogue's hair is naturally curly, say a compliment to her." Leon instructed the boy. Jamie pictured this Rogue in his mind.

"Rogue, you look so beautiful, why hide behind all that make up?" Jamie said. Leon smiled and nodded.

"Good, then I will reproach with a 'Not to mention those wicked girls, you are going to cause heads to turn at your beauty chere." Leon said. Jamie smiled.

"Can I take that?" Jamie asked.

"Sure, don't say chere though, just say darling. If you say chere, she'll know I came up with it." Leon told him. After twenty minutes, Leon ran nearly four miles and Jamie three. Leon had Jamie doing a pyramid of one pull-up, one push-up, then one sit-up, then adding two then so on and so forth. Leon went to the bench-press and started 50 reps for 150 pounds. On the 14th rep, he started talking again. "So, what are you wearing today Jamie?" He asked.

"Hmm. I was thinking jeans, red t-shirt, red beanie, then my leather jacket." Jamie said. "Red converses of course." He added. Leon smiled.

"Good."

"What about you?" Jamie asked, he was onto 10 pull-ups and was tiring quickly.

"I am wearing black jeans, green t-shirt, black vest, then my black and green striped beanie. I also have a metal chain belt to wear. You know, you should wear a black vest, then you'll be mini me!" Leon said laughing.

"Will that be okay with you?" Jamie asked. Leon said yes. When Leon stopped he had Jamie stop and go to the bench-press. Jamie was starting with ten pounds and will add ten every time he feels like it gets too easy. Leon went to do what Jamie was doing except started at 30. Leon wondered where Scott was, then remembered he was doing a danger room session.

When Leon's watch went off at seven, he told Jamie that he could hit the showers. Jamie sighed with relief and the two made their way upstairs.

"So, I'll see you at breakfast Jamie?" Leon asked. Said kid nodded sleepily. Leon laughed as he walked into his room. He got out his briefs and took his shower. When he was done, there was a knock at his door. He went and opened it. He saw Jubilee and Tabby at the door.

"Hi Leon." Jubilee said breathless. Leon smiled, the attention was better here than in the future.

"Hello Jubilee, Tabby. What can I help you with?" He asked.

"We were wondering if you were awake." Tabby said staring at his chest.

"Well, thank you ladies, but I get up at six every morning for my one hour workout." He told them. They nodded. "I'll see you guys down at breakfast, I have to finish getting changed." He closed the door and when he did, he heard them start giggling and running off. Leon pulled on his clothes and placed more money in his wallet. He emptied his bag of the remaining money and locked it in his safe.

Leon put on his jeans and t-shirt. He also put on his sport watch, loafers, vest, and sunglasses on. Leon slung his bag over his shoulders and placed his phone, wallet and motorcycle keys in his pocket. He place the beanie on his head and grabbed his helmet.

Leon met Jamie at the top of the stairs. The kid wore the same thing as him, except instead of green was red. He saw him smile and it went to his eyes, unlike before when it was always a façade.

"Leon, I asked Rahne out on a date, and when she asked what I had in mind, I told her that outdoor idea. She loved it. Can I still complement other girls even while dating one." Jamie asked.

"Of course, especially girls at the institute, just be wary of what you say, the Rogue one is good, cause I have seen you two, she acts like your older sister. And that can be your defense." Leon said walking down the stairs with Jamie. Both having their back packs over their shoulder. Leon walked into the kitchen with Jamie behind him.

Everyone stared at the two of them wide eyed. Leon saw Rogue and Kitty weren't there. Suddenly he heard both of them shout.

"LEON!" Leon smiled as people gazed at them. Suddenly thundering footsteps could be heard. Kitty phased from the ceiling.

"Leon, I am mad cause you stole my blow dryer and flat iron, but Rogue is gonna kill you for stealing her make-up. Why did you leave a note?!" She asked exasperated. Leon looked at Jamie and nodded.

"Sorry." Leon said shrugging. Professor X was about to scold him for stealing when Rogue walked in. He auburn hair curly even the white strip. Her surprisingly tan face free of the over bearing make up she wore. He heard people whistle. Then Jamie told her the line.

"Rogue, you look so beautiful, why hide behind all that make up? Not to mention those wicked curls, you are going to cause heads to turn at your beauty." Everyone stared at Jamie. They had never heard him talk with such suave and confidence. Leon smiled proud of his protégé.

"He is right raring, you shouldn't hide yourself like that, and it isn't fair to the male population." Leon was suddenly slapped across the face.

"I'm gonna tell you this once nimrod, give me back my make-up and hair dryer and flattener." She warned. Leon heard the kids chuckle.

"Non. Can't do that. If I did, it could be considered a crime to that beautiful face of yours." He saw Rogue take off her glove and Xavier decided to end this there and now.

"Rogue, don't do anything you will regret." Rogue didn't listen and she went to drain Leon. He saw this coming and grabbed her arm, which was covered.

"You really want to see my thoughts that badly? You do realize that you will be checking out your ass until I become a faint voice in your head like the rest right?" Leon asked smirking. Everyone laughed when he told her she would be checking out her own ass. Rogue glared.

"Ah, wahnt, mah, stuff, back." She told him in a low threatening voice.

"But Rogue!" He whined. She glared more at that and Leon smiled. "I will pay you to go a day without make-up and doing your hair." She told him.

"How much?" Rogue asked raising an eyebrow.

"Name your price." He told her.

"One million." She said sarcastically. Leon smirked.

"Done." When he said this, everyone's jaws dropped. He looked around and raised his eyebrows. "Ya'll catch flies like that." He told them. Leon slipped Rogue's glove onto her hand not touching her skin. "Is it a deal?" He asked holding out his hand.

"No!" She yelled at him. Leon's shoulders slouched.

"But you said.." Leon started, but Professor Xavier interrupted.

"Enough, Leon. However noble your intentions, I want you to give Rogue back her make-up and hair equipment." Leon nodded and went to his bag and took it out.

"Kitty, your stuff is under your bed." Kitty thanked him and ran up the stairs. Rogue took her things and glared at Leon once more before going up the stairs. Jamie whistled.

"That went better than I thought." Jamie told him as he went to sit next to Rahne. She stared at him.

"You knew about this?" Rahne asked.

"Well," Jamie started sheepishly.

"Oh, give the guy a break Rahne, I asked him to promise, the guy upheld his end." Leon waved her off. Rahne nodded and went back to eating.

"Mister Darkholme, a moment of your time?" Professor Xavier asked. Leon nodded and he noted the other adults coming to follow. Once they got to Xavier's office, Leon put a privacy bubble around the room so no one would listen in. He saw Storm, Logan, and Hank seat themselves and Leon followed. "Now, we have noticed things about yourself that we want to run by you through questions, Logan, you told me you had one?" Logan nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Why do you smell like Rogue?" Leon was shocked. He thought he fully masked the scent.

"Well, Roguey and I are close." Leon started arrogantly but stopped when he saw Logan draw out his claws. Leon gulped and looked to Charles.

"Not to mention, Metal control isn't your power, at least, not your only one. I demand full truth with my students. The other adults and I will keep your secrets." Xavier told him. Leon weighed his options, and knew he had to tell them all.

"Okay, but I need a vow on the price of your lives, for protecting this secret." Leon told them making hard eye contact to the Professor. Logan snorted.

"And how would you know if we told this secret?" He asked mockingly.

"My powers allow me to tell, and if you do, I will carry out the vow. Unless you were forced, truly against your will. Because what I am doing, can get me killed if told to the wrong people. I need to finish my mission before I can allow myself to be killed." He told Logan, making eye contact to show his truthfulness.

"You are just a child, why would you act as if you have such a heavy burden?" Ororo asked.

"Storm, I haven't been a child since I was eight, when my mutation manifested." Leon told her.

"Leon, you have my word." Xavier told him.

"Mine as well." Hank said. Ororo and Logan both agreed as well. Leon nodded and took a deep breath.

"Right, this is hard to believe, but I am not from this time. I am from the future. My power is not magnetism and control of metals, but I can copy and absorb peoples power and knowledge. Much like Rogue's, except I do it with my mind." Leon told them. Logan started laughing.

"Oh, I almost believed you." He said through his laughter. Leon stood up and morphed into Logan. He then retrieved bone claws of his own. He grimaced.

"Man, I never knew how much this hurt before." Leon said, as he pulled the claws back in. He then morphed into Storm and summoned a lightning bolt right outside the window. He finally morphed into Iceman, and made an ice sculpture of a rose. As he morphed into himself, he used his normal eyes. "And these are my real eyes." Leon said sitting down. Everyone stared at him flabbergasted. Xavier asked the hard question.

"Why did we send you here?" He asked.

"We recruit many more mutants in four years, but they all died, because the phoenix got out." Xavier gasped but everyone else looked confused. "It has already started to make itself known, and you know that Xavier. I am here to truly rip it out of its host and destroy it within my mind, using your powers, and all the others."

"Who's phoenix?" Storm asked. Leon answered still staring at the Professor.

"An entity with unimaginable power. It will take over in twelve years, when I become eight. The Phoenix will kill thousands of normals, and hundreds of mutants. Unbeatable, now that it has surfaced. It must be destroyed when it is its weakest, which is in this time." Leon told her.

"But, who's its host?" Beast asked.

"Jean Grey" Xavier muttered.

"Yes, she had just killed her own parents, and was searching for you and Scott, and her children as her next victims where I come from. I promised Scott I would stop this, and save Jean." Leon broke eye contact with the Professor."I promised Rachel, and my mother, and my father, and the rest of my family. I won't let this tragedy repeat itself." Leon told them all.

"Who are your parents?" Logan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Rogue, and a man named Remy Lebeau, right now, he is on Magneto's team, the Acolytes, but soon they will join us along with the brotherhood." Leon told them.

"Why would they join?" Logan asked gruffly.

"I can't tell you. Those events got me my Aunts and Uncles, I won't tell you and have you all go and stop it. People will die, people will suffer its hand, but it starts a unity between human and mutant, I can't let you guys throw it away." Leon told him.

"So, the humans find out?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, and soon." Leon told them. Xavier nodded.

"And, my last question, are you the thief?" Leon smiled.

"Yes, I plan on offering my assistance in another form, to help the Museum retrieve it. I planned on letting the director in on the secret. I had a huge plan, that will make the news of mutants, easier to bear. Now, do you want to punish me, or listen to my plan?" Leon asked sitting back.

"I'll listen." Xavier said.

"Good, now I was going to go to the Museum in this form, and tell him I can help him retrieve it. He will probably laugh and say I am just a kid, but then I'll lie and tell him that I was raised to be a finder. When I get his attention, I'll tell him that it was a mutant with light bending powers and telekinesis that stole the tablet. Light bending can cause invisibility," Leon elaborated. "And I will tell him I can retrieve it with my powers. I left a mark of my mutation on the tablet, that cerebra can locate, and I, alone, will go get it. Of course I'll expect money, cause I need it for my empire I will build, that will also support mutants after the reveal, and I will tell him this line. 'With our mutations, people will act as humans do with guns, but know this, for every mutant that uses their power against humans, there will be ten more mutants to stop them.' And I'll offer any assistance the powers I show him can offer. He will have promised secrecy of course, and I will leave." Leon told them.

Xavier smiled, a genuine smile. "That is a great plan, but what empire?" He asked. Leon smiled.

"I have knowledge, on how to recreate the super soldier formula." Leon stopped Logan. "I know the complication, and I know the cure. I will say it was my mutation that got me to this, which is true. I will then save Captain America and start an Empire for super soldiers to protect the U.S. I also have the technology blue-prints to other very advanced computers, and vehicles. I will probably work jointly with Stark, since they are technically his creations." Leon told him.

"I think, that this might help mutant kind out greatly." Xavier told him. "We will talk more when you come home, come straight here. Now go to school, or you will miss more than first period." Xavier told him. Leon nodded and ran out of the office, calling his helmet and back pack to his hands. He threw the bag on and shoved on his helmet. He started his motorcycle and took off for school.

His eyes back to their dazzling blue, he walked into the school, helmet in hand, beanie on, sunglasses hanging on the collar of his shirt. His black vest opened, his well toned arms showing. Leon walked with confidence to his locker. He passed many pretty girls on his way there and he would smile and wink at a few.

When he reached his locker, he saw Rogue and Kitty walking out of first period right ahead of him. He silently hurried forward and leant in to their ears.

"Boo!" He whispered. He laughed as they screamed. Rogue saw him and punched him in the gut, Leon was laughing too hard to notice this.

"Yah ass!" Rogue yelled and she walked off to her next class. Kitty slapped his arm. Leon controlled his laughter and walked with Kitty to their next class.

"Do you, like, have a death wish?" Kitty asked incredulous as they walked into their A.P. World History class.

"Nah, she won't do anything to me." Leon waved her off and took his seat at the front. Today they were testing on the famous philosopher Socrates. Leon smiled, this philosopher inspired the way he acted.

_How did Socrates represent a new era in philosophy? _

_Socrates represented his new era in philosophy by continually asking people questions that made them use their common sense to show what the right or wrong way truly was. He taught through discussions and not so much by telling, he believed that if he feigned ignorance, people will find the weaknesses in their thinking. He claimed that "Athens is like a sluggish horse, and I am the gadfly trying to sting it into life"._

The test continued up to question 25, Leon deemed this his favorite, and was the one that made him truly appreciate Socrates.

_25. What one thing did Socrates know?_

_Socrates was known to say that the one thing he knew, was nothing. This drove him to learn, and seek knowledge, because in hindsight, there was so much that everyone didn't know, that he claimed, they all truly knew nothing._

Leon finished his test and turned it in. Leon sat for the rest of his class, thinking of how to destroy the Phoenix.

When lunch arrived, Leon got a simple burger and cookies, he made his way to the X-table, but was intercepted by a cheerleader.

"Hi there." She said showing her cleavage in the dress she wore. Leon knew her name was Ashley, she was blonde, blue eyes, big boobs, and nice ass. Or, at least, that's how Leon classified her. He heard from others that she was another dumb blonde with too much plastic.

"Hello." Leon held out his hand. "Leon Darkholme." He brushed his lips against her knuckles. "And, who might you be?" He asked, pretending he didn't know.

"I'm Ashley, say. Why don't you join me and my friends, and we can get to know each other better?" She asked seductively. Leon chanced a look at the X-table, they were all staring and waiting for his answer.

"How about, I join you after I eat. My friend Scott told me he had something very important to tell me. I promise to join you immediately after, if the offer still stands." Leon said standing tall and making his blue eyes sparkle. He stared into her eyes, knowing, she was the connection to some kick ass parties Kitty always talked about.

"Sure," She said, she stood on her tippi toes and leant into his ear. "Don't keep me waiting." She pulled back and winked, Leon flashed her a dazzling smile.

"I wouldn't think of it." He called to her. Leon walked over to the X-table and sat down. He started eating. "Can we hurry up the impossible interrogation, I got a hot cheerleader waiting for me." He told them as he swallowed his first bite.

"Why did you steal Rogue's make-up?" Scott asked.

"Well, she wouldn't let me see her without the make-up. I thought it was either that, or sneaking into her room at night, I figured that the theft approach would be better accepted. I had to take Kitty's things because she would use them too." Leon told him eating some more. Scott nodded.

"And what did the Professor want?" Jean asked.

"Give me the 'ole 'theft is not good' speech. I have to go back and talk to him after school, so I can't take you shopping Rogue." Leon told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Lahke ah'd wahnt ta." She told him snidely.

"Now, don't go sayin' that Rogue. I know you were lookin forward to it." Leon finished his burger and started on the cookies. "Anything else?" He asked guzzling his water and gathering his trash. They all shook their heads. "Great, I must go." Leon stood up and threw away his trash. Leon walked over to the cheerleader table and sat down next to the blonde.

"Hello Leon." She told him as he sat down with his back against the table. He stared into her eyes.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long?" Leon told her softly. She shook her head and giggled. "Well good, a bela virino like yourself shouldn't be kept waiting." He told her.

"And what does bela virino mean?" Ashley asked leaning so that their faces were inches apart.

"It means beautiful woman, in Esperanto." He told her closing the gap slowly. Then Ashley started kissing him full on the lips, and Leon responded in kissing her back. He could feel lust coming off her, yet, he could feel jealousy coming off of everyone in the room, whether it be guy wanting girl, or girl wanting guy. But he could feel the hurt and anger in Rogue. And he hoped she wouldn't get the wrong idea of his flirting.

The rest of school flew by, and before he knew it, he was standing at his motorcycle talking to Ashley.

"So, Leon. There is gonna be a really great party my older brother is having, with his college friends. And he said, that I can only invite people who won't blab to the police, can I trust you?" She asked leaning towards him.

"Sweat heart, you can trust me with anything." He told her capturing her lips again. He slipped her his phone number. "Just text me the time and place, now I have to go, the old man at the mansion has to give me a harsh talk about theft." Leon winked sliding on his helmet and revving the engine.

Leon set off for the mansion, he quickly caught up to Scott's car. He saw them look at him, so Leon, being the cocky guy he was, revved his engine and did a wheelie to pass them. He used his powers and sensed fear grip them all, he set the wheel down and tore for the mansion. He did a few laps around the fountain waiting for them to catch up. When they got there Leon parked his motorcycle and climbed off.

"Well, that was a fun ride back." He told them. Rogue got out scowling. "What?" Leon asked.

"Yah idiot! Yah coulda killed yourself doin that move!" Rogue yelled.

"Oh Rogue," Leon put a hand over his heart feigning hurt, "You would me! You think that I would be so foolish to almost kill myself?" Leon asked. She rolled her eyes and stomped up into the house.

"You should, like, really stop pissing her off." Kitty told him.

"Nah, it is too easy to get her pissed, and so much fun. I know the boundaries though, so don't worry." Leon told them. He left into the house and went straight for the Professor's office.

"Leon, please come in." He heard from outside the door. Leon walked in and closed the door.

"So, what do you wanna know?" Leon asked sitting down across from Xavier.

"Just how you are going to go about talking to the director of the Museum?" Xavier asked.

"Hmm. Well, I heard there was going to be a beneficiary gala at the place, Stark will also be there, I can buy myself a ticket, a nice sports car, and go ahead and attend." Leon told him. "By the way, is there enough room in the garage for my three vehicles?" Leon asked.

"Of course there is. I did in fact get an invitation, for two, I can give you both tickets and you and one other from here, can go as my representative." Xavier told him.

"Great, who do you want me to take?" Leon asked sitting back and adjusting his beanie.

"Whoever you like. I do feel, that perhaps Amara would be a good choice, they just got a new piece in fact, and it will be revealed at the gala. The artifact is from Amara's home country." Xavier said folding his fingers together. Leon nodded.

"Alright, I'll ask. So the gala is in two weeks, right?" Leon asked.

"Yes." Xavier said. Leon nodded.

"Good, whilst there, I will tell Stark about all of my idea's, maybe make a few and put them on my phone to show him. His CFO just died, maybe I can swing that!" Leon joked.

Xavier chuckled. "I wouldn't doubt that Tony would be bold enough to make you CFO if you pitch it right." Xavier told him.

"Really?" Leon asked surprised. Xavier nodded.

"Now, what are your plans pertaining to the Pheonix?" Xavier asked, suddenly grave.

"Well, I want to be alone with Jean, on her own will, her being relaxed would help. I would channel my mother's powers to knock her out, then I will go to my original powers, I have never ripped out someone's power without copying them, so I might take all of her powers." Leon told him. "But, if that happens, I can copy another telekinetic power and put it in hers, theoretically."

"Alright, do you have a good idea of what type of backlash might occur, when you rip out the Pheonix?" Xavier asked. Leon thought.

"Jean, not sure. Me, I will collapse, I might be in a coma, because I usually get knocked out when I 'copy and paste' and this will be more severe, especially with the amount of power the Pheonix holds." Leon told him. Xavier nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright, well, your free to go, and you might want to get suited up and ready for your danger room session." Xavier told him. Leon nodded and got up to leave.

Leon walked down the hallway, hoping to see Amara. He saw her talking to Jubilee and Rahne all sitting on the couch. Leon rolled back his shoulders and walked toward them. He leant forward and put his elbows on the couch.

"Hello ladies." He told them, they were quiet until Rahne rolled her eyes and said hi.

"So Leon," Jubilee stared staring at him "what brings you here?" she asked.

"Amara does." Leon turned toward her. "So, I was talking to the professor, and he said that there was going to be a gala at the Museum, which happens to be presenting their newest find, which is from your home country. So Xavier is allowing me to go as a representative and he said I have an extra ticket. Would you like to come with me?" Leon asked.

"I would love to." Amara told him smiling. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "Oh my god! We need to get ready for the danger room session!" Amara and the others jumped up and ran to change. Leon sighed. He went to change.

Leon's day ended well, with him doing the best out of the newbie's, he went to bed that night contemplating the Pheonix yet again.


End file.
